What I'm Made of
by Beekeeper101
Summary: After spending four years of training under the great Martial Artist Master Rion Double D along with his friend Tora must return to his home of Metro City and compete in The World Martial Arts Tournament can Double D win in order to save his loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

What I'm Made Of

Chapter One:

Let the Tournament begin! The return of Double D.

Furious claps of thunder echoed throughout the misty mountain side, the earth began to shake trembling from the fierce battle that was taking place. Flashes of orange and white blurs were locked in combat. Both of the blurs possessed a great amount of speed and power.

The sheer raw force that both of the blurs were creating between the two of them while they were intertwined in midair had begun to tear apart the surrounding landscape. Nearby mountains and hillsides began to collapse, the vary earth below the two blurs could no longer withstand the enormous amount of pressure. As a huge creator had begun to form underneath the two blurs.

Both blurs finally separated from each other and retreated to the opposite sides of each other. The white blur landed onto a nearby Cliffside while the orange blur crashed into a nearby mountainside. The white blur began to fade and reveled a man inside, the man was breathing hard while he was bent over his knees trying to keep his balance.

The man appeared to be in his early forties he stood seven feet tall, long dark spiky gray hair that he kept in a ponytail. He sported a white faded colored sleeveless Gi. In front of the Gi were two gray lions facing toward each other and on the back of his Gi were two lion heads in the shape of the Yin Yang symbol, the lion head on top was white while the other lion head on the bottom was black.

The man's Gi was torn in some areas as a result of the intense battle he was just in a moment ago. As the man had finally caught his breath he focused his attention towards the mountain side where the orange blur had crashed into. The man could not see clearly as a huge cloud of dust blocked his view.

Then upon further examination a figure of a young man facing down at the old man could be seen through the cloud of dust. The boy appeared to be sixteen years old. The boy stood six feet tall. He had long dark spiky hair that he kept in a ponytail much like the old man did but his hair wasn't as long as the old man's was, also the upper half of the boy's head was covered by a black colored beanie. The boy also sported an orange sleeveless Gi with black training pants, in front of the boy's Gi was a golden lion headed emblem. The boy's Gi was also torn in multiple places as well.

Both the old man and the young boy ignored the excruciating pain that was ricocheting throughout their bodies. The two fighters stared down at each other anticipating they're opponent's next move, winds from the northern skies broke the brief moment of silence as the boy created a small sonic boom as he jumped from the mountain side. Hurdling himself at great speeds towards the older man.

Seeing this the older man quickly jumped into the air only missing the boy's attack by mere seconds. The boy crashed into the earth below while the older man was trying to formulate a new attack strategy, the boy then quickly rebound off the ground and flew higher than the older man.

The man was in awe of how quick the boy was able to recover from his last attack. He then spun his body forward as he fell. he then aimed himself towards the man waiting until the last second to extended his right leg and performed a spinning axe kick. The older man had no time to think, he quickly crossed his arms together and placed them above his head just as the boy's spinning axe kick made its contact.

The old man could feel the shockwaves of the boy's kick ricocheting through his entire body. He knew he couldn't allow the fight to continue like this. The man quickly grabbed the boy's leg with both his hands and began to spun them both at great speeds. Then he used all the strength he had left and threw the boy straight to the ground.

The boy crashed into a pile of rocks while the older man tried to land on his feet, but as as he touch ground his body gave into the stress that he had suppressed throughout the fight and immediately collapsed onto the ground below. The man struggled to see the crash site of where he threw the boy but in his amazement the boy was slowly lifting himself off the ground.

The old man slowly and painfully lifted himself off the ground as well and faced the young boy. Both the boy and the old man bowed to each other sowing each other a sign of respect.

"You have done well my apprentice." The old man said

"Huff…Huff thank you master." The boy replied

"Come now Double D I think we have had enough training for one day don't you think?"

"But….Huff….Huff… Master Raion I can still fight."

"No Double D we have been training since day break. A warrior must allow himself not only time to train but also time to rest as well and besides we must get you back to the estate soon."

"Why?" Double D asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't you remember you have a plane to catch soon."

Double D soon remembered that the next day he would indeed catch a flight and return to his home city. Double D had a small smile as he looked down at his hand and clenched it as tight as he could.

"So it's been four years huh." Double D said in a soft tone.

"Indeed it has." Master Raion replied.

Then Double D and Master Raion made their way back to the estate. It only took them a few minutes to get back from the training grounds. The estate was a huge Japanese themed mansion. As soon as Double D and Master Raion had entered the estate intoxicating aromas had filled the air making both Double D and Master Raion vary hungry.

"Tora we're home!" Master Raion shouted as he and Double D removed they're shoes at the front door.

"Okay dinner is almost done!" a young woman's voice replied.

Double D made his way to the kitchen while Master Raion retreated to his study room. As he entered the kitchen Double D found a young beautiful girl chopping vegetables while putting the finishing touches to the meal she was preparing.

"Hey Tora is there anything I could do to help?" Double asked.

"Um yes would you set the table for me please Double D?" Tora asked while she placed the chopped vegetables in a dish.

"I'd be honored to." Doubled D replied while bowing to her in an attempt to amuse her.

She couldn't help herself when she giggled at Double D's joke. Tora was about fifteen years old. She stood at five feet ten inches. She had long dark hair that she kept in braids. She wore a red blouse with similar lion head emblem as the one on Double D's Gi, with a kilt colored skirt and black tights.

Tora was also Master Raion's adopted daughter and was Double D's only friend besides Master Raion since his training had begun. Double D had finished setting up the table with Master Raion's finest China just as Tora had finished preparing the meal.

"Father, dinner is ready!" Tora shouted.

Then Master Raion, Double D, and Tora sat around the table Sezia style and had entered a moment of prayer. Master Raion had lead the prayer.

"Thank you great spirits for allowing us to enjoy this wonderful meal that my daughter had prepared for us, and please allow my dear apprentice Double D to have a safe trip home tomorrow he has been gone for so long now and he deserves a safe trip home. Amen"

Then everyone had begun the feast. The meal was made of pork fried rice, almond chicken, egg rolls, and fried tofu. Master Raion couldn't help but notice how his daughter wasn't eating that much and that she also seem sad about something as well.

"Tora is something bothering you? You haven't touched anything on your plate yet." He asked.

After hearing Master Raion's question Double swallowed some of the pork fried rice and redirected his attention to Tora this only made her blush.

"I..I' am fine father really I' am." Tora said while trying to mask her sadness.

"I see." Master Raion said wile scratching his chin. He then turn his attention to Double D. "Double D would you mind going down to the well and fetch us a pale of water please."

Double D did what he was asked and left the dining room for the well. As soon as he left Master Raion had brought up what he wanted to talk about with Tora.

"Now Tora please tell me what's wrong?" Master Raion pleaded with his daughter.

"N….Nothing is wrong father, honest" Tora insisted. But her father knew otherwise.

"It's because he's leaving tomorrow isn't it?"

Tora was shocked to find out that her father knew what was troubling her. There was a moment of silence. Then Double D had entered the room while carrying a pale of water.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Double D asked in a happy tone.

"Oh, nothing really." Master Raion replied in a nonchalant tone. While Tora sat quietly.

Then just as everyone was finishing their meals Master Raion made an announcement.

"Alright seeing as we've finished supper I have an announcement for the two of you."

Double D and Tora both looked at Master Raion each wondering what he wanted to talk to them about.

"Now since we all know Double D is returning to his home so that he may participate in the upcoming tournament I'd like to give you both something important!"

Master Raion slowly walked over to the living room and reached for a nearby dresser drawer. After he pulled out the drawer he then pulled out a big white box with two slips of paper on top of it and returned to the kitchen. Upon his return he gave both Tora and Double D each a slip of paper.

"Father what's this piece of pap." Tora was interrupted as she read the slip of paper her father had given her.

"A round trip Flight, to Metro city."

Double D was in shock as he found out the slip of paper was actually a plane ticket for the same flight as his for the next day.

"Sensei what's going on?" Double D asked.

"Well it is simple my apprentice. You see I won't be able to join you on your trip and I won't be able to until the week of the tournament. So on the same day I purchased your ticket I thought who would be better to tag along with you until I' am able to join you. Then I thought the best person for the job was none other than Tora."

Tora was filled with much happiness and joy while hugging her father.

"Thank you father." Tora kept repeating while kissing her father's cheek.

"You are welcome sweetie." He replied while laughing

"But sensei don't you think it'd be better if you went with me instead?" Double D asked.

"It's like I said I won't be able to attend until the week of the tournament, and besides I can trust leaving you alone with my daughter right Double D?" Master Raion asked while cracking his knuckles and giving Double D an evil smile.

"Yes, yes of course master." Double D replied in a frighten tone.

"Good I'm glad I can trust my student."

"Actually I'm glad that Tora is coming with me."

Both Tora and Raion looked towards Double D each with their own questionable faces.

"No, no I don't mean anything profane or anything like that. What I mean to say is it's just that I'm nervous about returning home and it will help if I had a friend who came home with me as it would make the adjusting much easier."

"Ah well I'm glad to hear you say that Double D in fact I'd like to give you something."

Master Raion then gave Double D the big white box. Double D was surprised to have been given a present from Master Raion.

"Well aren't ya gonna open it?" Raion asked while grinning.

As Double D opened the box he was in even more shock to find what was inside the box.

"M..Master ar….are you sure?" Double D asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes I' am Double D go ahead try it on."

Double D slowly pulled out from the box the upper half of a brand new Gi that looked exactly similar to Master Raion's. The Gi was a brighter shade of white than Master Raion's, and instead of the color gray the lion emblems on the front of the Gi were gold colored.

As Double D removed the upper half of his old Gi Tora's face grew a deep shade of red. Even though he wore a dark gray tank top underneath his Gi it still revealed how muscular and toned his body actually was.

'Wow it's hard to believe that when I first met Double D he was just this scrawny looking kid, and now seeing how his body was transformed from all the training that he and my father went through." Tora thought to herself then after a few moments Tora had to stop herself from putting dirty thoughts in her head about Double D.

'Yup he's a regular Bruce Lee alright." Master Raion said to himself. "It's hard to believe how much potential this boy has he may actually be able to master my greatest technique."

Then just as Double D had finished putting on the Gi's vest he looked further down in the white box and found a headband. Double D slowly picked up the headband and stared at it in awe as he gazed at the golden lion head emblem.

"That's incredible Double D the golden lion head emblem is only given to those who have mastered high levels of our clan's fighting style." Tora said with a happy expression on her face. But then her expression turned into a look of surprise. "Wait does that mean that Double D can use.." Tora was cut off by her father while he answered her question.

"Well not all the way yet but he is close to entering the first stages of my ultimate technique."

"Wow Double D you're stronger than I thought." Tora said in a soft yet shy tone while she was trying to hide the blush from her face.

Double D just giggled while scratching under his nose with his index finger.

"Alright you two it's getting pretty late and you both have an early morning. So I suggest that you both pack your bags and be prepared for tomorrow."

Both Double D and Tora went to their rooms and packed their bags and prepared themselves for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two

The return home

Double D laid on his bed tossing and turning, while a vision from his past haunted his dreams. People from his clan were being kidnapped one by one leaving Double D powerless to do anything to stop it. As the figure of a man stood before him grinning at him laughing in the most evil of ways this is where his vision had ended.

Double D then woke himself from his slumber, his breath was all chocked in his throat, he was drenched in his own seat, and his heart was pounding against his chest. He laid there in his bed lost in thought. with every moment spent thinking of his vision it made him more angry. He then tried to think of something else besides his vision. Then a sudden knock on his door had brought him back to reality.

"Double D, are you okay?" Tora asked while standing outside his bedroom door.

Double D walked to the door slowly opening it and allowed Tora to enter his room.

"Hey Tora listen I'm sorry for disturbing you this late." Double D said in a embarrassed tone .

"No, no it's okay I just wanted to see if you were okay." Tora said while sitting on a chair next to Double D's desk.

"Yeah it was only a bad dream nothing else." Double D said as he lay back down on his bed.

"Well would you like to talk about it?"

"I.. I don't know Tora I mean I don't want to bug you with stuff like this."

"You won't be bugging me honest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes if there's anything troubling you then I want to do whatever I can to help."

"Well alright then."

Tora gave all of her attention to Double D while he took in a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Did I ever tell you why I came here in the first place?" Double D asked while he closed his eyes.

"Actually now that I think about it…..no"

"Well what I'm about to tell you is the whole reason why." Double D then took a deep breath and began his story.

"You see I come from a clan who protected the Sacred Golden Lion Claw weapons."

"Really?" Tora asked with a surprised expression on her face. "Then that means you're from the Mamoru clan."

"Yes I' am…. anyways as you know it is my clan's duty to protect the Sacred Lion Claw Weapons, well when I was twelve I was finally old enough to train under my family in the ways of the Lion's Technique. And even though I was young I knew that I had a great thing going, that is until they came."

"When who came?" Tora asked.

Double D paused as he thought back.

"Double D if you can't talk about it then we don't have to." Tora said.

"No. No I need to get it off my chest I've held onto it for too long now."

"O..Okay Double D."

Double D took another deep breath before he began to speak.

"It started off in the middle of the night. The only ones who were still awake were the night watchmen. At first everything seemed fine but then these masked assailants who worked under Hiroshi Nakamura had invaded my family's estate."

"You mean the same Hiroshi Nakamura the crime lord of Metro City!"

"Yes… as it turns out, his family was a part of the war against my family when they tried to take possession of the Golden Lion Claws hundreds of years ago. And I figured that he thought that it was time for my family to pay for beating his long ago."

"I see Double D… please tell me what happened next?"

"Well my clan and his men fought neither side never gave in even though they both proved to be equally matched." Double D.

"Tora you would not believe how much I hated myself as I acted so cowardly during that battle. And I hate that while my clan, my family was putting their lives on the line performing their duty. I just stood there frozen in terror like a helpless child while I allowed them to not only take the Golden Claws but also to take my family as well ."

Double D turned his head in the opposite direction of Tora for he did not want her to see him in this state of anger and sadness. But Tora knew that when someone was suffering great sadness that it was best to leave them alone. But that's wasn't the kind of person Tora was, when someone close to her was hurting she wanted to help them in any way that she could.

Tora took her hand and placed it on top of Double D's, he looked up at her with a surprised look on his face while she stared deeply at him with a concern expression on her face. She then tightly held onto his hand with her own.

"Double D it wasn't your fault you didn't know what to do." Tora said in concern yet soft tone.

"But if I had fought then maybe my family would have been spared and..." Just then Double was interrupted by Tora.

"It doesn't matter if you had fought odds are you might have been kidnapped with the rest of your family as well." Tora shouted leaving Double D speechless for he has never seen her act like this before. Then there was a moment of silence between Double D and Tora.

"I'm sorry Double D I shouldn't have shouted at you like that." Tora said while she removed her hand from his and tilted her head to the side.

"It's okay Tora, actually I think I needed that." Double D said in a soft tone.

"But still if I'm going to save my family and the Claws then I need to compete in the Tournament."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just before Hiroshi left he told me that he was hosting a Martial Arts Tournament in Metro City and if I won then not only will I win the Golden claws back but my family's freedom well."

"Really just like that don't get me wrong Double D but it sounds too good to be true." Tora said with a concern look on her face.

"What else can I do Tora." Double D asked,

"I know it sounds farfetched but even so if I have a chance to take everything back even if it's a small chance then I'm going to take it." Double D said.

"And that's why I've been working as hard as I could these past four years pushing myself beyond my limits and through this I have become stronger than I ever thought I could be and now the time has come to where I can finally tell that monster Hiroshi that you can't mess with my family and get away with it!" Double D shouted.

Tora was amazed at how much confidence Double D had. He made it sound like a personal promise to himself that he would defeat Hiroshi and take everything and back. She couldn't help but blush as she stared at the man sitting across from.

"I know you can do it Double D." Tora said in a shy yet gentle tone.

"Ever since I've known you have become stronger not only physically but mentally as well and I'm not only proud of you Double D but I' am honored to be your friend."

After hearing Tora's words Double D felt happier, as though she had filled him with even more confidence.

But then Tora's expression of happiness turned into a sadness as she lowered her head allowing her hair to cover her face masking her emotions.

"Hey Tora what's wrong?' Double D asked.

"Double D I'm… I'm not sure of this." Tora said in a sad tone.

"Not sure of what Tora?"

"About leaving my father, I mean this is the first time I'll leave him. I mean ever since he found me when I was little girl we've been inseparable." Tora said while trying to fight back tears.

Double D then placed his hand on her shoulder, doing his best to ease her pain.

"Tora don't be sad remember what your father said he'll be there with us when the tournament begins so you won't be away from Master Raion for too long."

Tora looked up at Double D while he gave her a warm smile.

"You're right Double D we'll see him in no time at all." Tora said with a smile while wiping away her tears.

"Thank you Double D you always know just what to say." Double D gave her another smile

He then wrapped his arms around Tora and gave her a warm hug. As he did this Tora's face grew into a deeper shade of red while Double D held her in his arms. She then found herself wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Thank you Tora for everything."

Tora could not find any words to say to him instead she held him even tighter.

"Well we better get some sleep we have a flight to catch." Double D said.

"Good idea Double D goodnight." Tora said as she walked out of Double D's room.

As Double D tried get himself comfortable he thought of the next day as he eagerly awaited for the next day.

"Tomorrow's the day." Double D said as he closed his eyes.

The next morning Double D and Tora were all packed and ready for their trip. Master Raion had escorted the two to the airport that was located down in the valley below the mountain. The airport was a small grassy field with a small runway and a small radio tower. There Master Raion's personal air plane was waiting for them.

The plane was a small commercial airplane. On each of the plane's wings was the exact golden lion head emblem as on Double D's and Tora's clothes. Then Master Raion did a last minute check with the two teens

"Now do you both have everything you need for the flight?"

"Yes father." Tora replied.

"Yes Sensei." Double D replied.

"Good now just because I won't be with you two for a couple of weeks doesn't give you the right to just stop training."

"What do you mean?" Double D asked.

"I've requested some the other clans to send some of members of their families to meet with you two in Metro City, also remember they will be competing in the Tournament as well."

"Okay sensei." Double D said.

Both Tora and Double D said their farewells to Master Raion. Tora held onto her father with all her strength while streams of tears fell down the sides of her face.

"Bye father." Tora said struggling over the lump in her throat.

"See you soon Tora." Master Raion said as he held onto his daughter while streams of tears flew down his face.

Then Master Raion and Double D held onto each other while tears flew down their faces.

"Take good care of the both of you Double D."

"I will sensei I promise."

Then Double D and Tora boarded the plane and soon the plane had taken off. Double D and Tora waved farewell to Master Raion as they we're lifted high into the sky. The flight was long and tiresome, Tora had fallen asleep and unknowing to her had rested her head on top of Double D's shoulder, he didn't mind at all though he actually thought it was cute and decided to lay his head on top if Tora's as well.

Hours had past when Double D awoke from his slumber and there just outside the window was the sight of his home Metro city.

"Hey…..Hey Tora wake up you gotta see this." Double D said as he shook Tora's shoulder.

As Tora awoke she was surprised by all the futuristic buildings and the luscious forests that surrounded the great city.

"Hey Tora….can you see those mountains by the old districts?"

"Um.. yes I can Double D."

"My family owns those lands, that's my home."

"Double D it's…..Beautiful." Tora said in awe.

Then the plane slowly landed in Metro City International Airport, landing in a private runway.

"Double D we're here." Tora said

As Soon as they exited the plain he felt the warmth of the sun as it filled Double D with much excitement as he could feel all the adventures he and Tora would have while in this great city.

"I'm home…I'm finally…. home."


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion

After Hours of wondering through the streets of the Old District via taxi cab, Tora and Double D had at last arrived at the Mamoru Estate.

"Wow Double D this place is amazing." Tora said as she stared in awe of the estate.

It was a similar Japanese themed mansion to Master Raion's, but was surrounded by more massive trees and luscious vegetation.

"If you think that's amazing then wait till you see the rest of the estate." Double D replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah you haven't notice those pathways along the trail?" Double D said as he pointed to a nearby path.

"Oh I guess I was distracted by the scenery that I didn't even notice." Tora said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh it's okay Tora, anyway the path we're on now is the Northern and Southern pathway otherwise known as main pathway that leads to the manor. The paths that lead towards the western and eastern parts of the forest lead to the altars where we would pray in the mornings and evenings, this ritual represented the rising and setting of the sun."

"Oh That's so cool Double D can we see the altar please?" Tora asked.

"How about after we unpack then we can check it out."

"Okay."

As Double D and Tora entered the Manor four mysterious figures appeared on top of nearby tree branches within the forest.

"They're here." A male voice said.

"Finally." A feminine voice said.

"Should we go in?" A second female voice asked.

"Nah you heard him, let them unpack then we'll meet up with them at the eastern alter." A scratchy male voice replied as all four figures vanished into the forest.

Meanwhile after an hour of unpacking their belongings Double D and Tora had took a leisurely stroll through the forest. Double D told many entertaining tales of his youth, while Tora enjoyed her time alone with Double D.

The sun was slowly setting behind the western mountains, and both Double D and Tora we're sitting Sezia style underneath a statue of a lion where they prayed in silence.

After a few moments Double D gave a depressing sigh, which had peaked Tora's interest.

"Hey Double D is everything alright?"

Double D remained silent but had a depressed look on his face.

"Yeah…it's just that…. The last time I was here it was just before Nakamura and his men attacked so being here kind of brings back….Bad memories you know."

Tora placed her arm on top of Double D's back and gently rubbed it.

"Double D I'm sorry…..If I knew then I wouldn't have asked to come."

"No No it's okay Tora I knew this day would come and I had to face." Double D said with a smile.

"But there's still so many questions that I want answers to. Like have I gotten any stronger since the last time I was here, and if so am I strong enough to make it through this tournament?"

"Double D don't say that!" Tora said as she held on to his left arm.

"If anything you have become stronger Double D. Don't forget that I was there watching you every step of the way and I know my father Double D and he doesn't accept apprentices so easily, and when he does they never last a week. But you Double D you stuck with his training for four long years, and you know what that proves Double D?"

Double D gave a look of confusion before Tora answered.

"That not only do you have the strength, but the determination to make it through this tournament."

Double D looked at Tora with much admiration as though her words we're reaching deep within his heart easing all of his burdens.

"Thanks Tora you always know what to say."

Tora replied with a soft and warm smile

Suddenly there was a moment of silence between the two teens. Tora could feel her grasp around Double D's arms tighten. She could feel herself slowly moving closer to Double D while a small blush grew on her face.

Double D could feel his heart pounding against his chest as Tora leaned in closer to him.

But just as Tora's lips were a mere inch away from Double D's, he could sense the presents of multiple people watching them from the shadows of the forest.

"Wait, Tora is it me or do you get the feeling that's someone's watching us?"

Tora quickly turned her attention towards the forest and frantically searched the forest for any sign of life.

"C'mon already show yourselves!" Double D shouted as he and Tora lifted themselves off the ground.

There was no reply the only sounds we're the rustling leaves as a slight breeze came from the southern skies.

"Heh…. glad to see that you didn't waste the last four years Sock Head." The same scratchy voice from before replied.

The second he heard the voice a surprised yet happy look grew on Double D's face.

"Eddy is that you?"

"HeHe…..The one and only!"

Then suddenly a young man the same age as Double D with medium sized thick black spiky hair appeared, he wore a yellow Gi with a red color dragon head emblem on the left side, with black track pants. He also appeared to be one foot shorter than Double D

"Eddy how are ya?" Double D asked as he hugged his friend.

"I'm doing great, and by the looks of things I'd say you are too." Eddy said with a devilish grin.

"E…Eddy!" Double D said with a blush.

"Hey don't forget about us!" a southern like feminine voice shouted.

Then from the shadows came three teenagers, one young man and two young women.

"Ed, Sarah, and Marie everyone's here." Double D said with a joyous tone as all of his old friends gave him hugs and brought up small conversations.

"Oh hey I almost forgot Tora these are all my friends from when I was a kid and everyone this is Tora Master Raion's daughter." Double D said as he introduced everyone.

Ed was about a year older than Double D and about six inches taller than him. He had short brown spiky hair and wore a green Gi with a yellow tortoise shell emblem on the left side of his Gi.

Sarah was about thirteen years old and was Ed's younger sister. She had a small light brown hair and a pink kimono with cherry blossom designs on the lower half of her kimono, she was about four feet tall

Marie appeared to be the same age as Tora and was an inch taller than her. She had short blue, black spiky hair that covered her left eye. She wore a black sports bra and black pants with a purple line running down the left side where a silver and gray colored wolf head emblem was also found.

After every one was introduced Double D had brought everyone back to the manor where he and the others enjoyed a delicious homemade dinner. The air was full of laughter and reminiscing along with some other casual conversations as well.

But the mood of the room quickly changed when Eddy had brought up an old promise that he and Double D made from back when they we're children.

"So Sock Head do you still remember that promise we made?"

Double D looked towards Eddy with a surprised look on his face while noodles from his bowl of ramen hung down from his mouth.

"What promise was that Eddy?" Tora asked as she and the others gave the full attention to the teen.

"Well…" Eddy began.

He then began to tell the story of the last time he and Double D saw each other.

"It was about four years ago, a week after the attack. Sock Head had told me that he had found a teacher who could train him in the Lion's Technique."

A flashback from that day had entered Eddy's mind.

It was a clear and sunny afternoon, the sun was out and the birds we're chirping. Double D was seen sitting beneath the ruined Mamoru Manor Sezia style while Eddy and Ed we're waiting outside the entrance gate.

"He's been there since dawn." Ed said.

"Yup." Eddy replied as he laid his upper body against the gate.

"Do you think he'll be okay Eddy?" Ed asked

"I don't know Ed ." Eddy replied.

"It's a lot for a guy like Double D to take in ya'know."

Finally both teens saw movement from their friend, as he stood himself off the ground and picked up his bag they both notice how streams of tears fell down the sides of his face.

He then walked towards the entrance gate where both his friends we're waiting for him.

"D-Double D are you alri….." Ed said as Double D walked passed by him.

Eddy gave Ed a quick look and gestured him to not continue with that his question.

As Ed was about to argue he quickly glanced at Double D and once he saw the suffering in his eyes he knew why Eddy had asked him to stop talking.

"So…..You're finally heading out huh Sock Head?" Eddy asked.

Double D stopped and gave a quick glance towards Eddy.

"It also sounds like the other clans will chip in to help restore the estate while you're gone."

Double D gave a nod.

"Train hard kid and come back as a winner." Eddy said.

Double D had a small smile on his face after hearing Eddy's words of encouragement.

"You too my brothers be safe." Double D replied.

"Speaking of, How about just one more round before you go huh Double D?"

"Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"I….I don't know Eddy." Double D said.

"C'mon man…..Think of it as you're first step in becoming a master of The Raion No Tekunikku."

For a brief moment no one did anything both Eddy and Double D stood still while Ed kept batting his eyes from side to side as beads of sweat slid down the sides of his face.

Double D gave a slight grin.

"You're on!" he said.

Double D quickly dropped his bag to the ground while Eddy lifted himself off the wall. Double D then put a pair of black fingerless gloves on, while Eddy wrapped bandages around both his arms.

Then both fighters took their stances and the battle was on.

Eddy was the one to make the first move as he leapt into the air and threw a kick while Double D used his left arm to absorb the blow. Once he had landed on the ground Eddy quickly lowered his body while swinging his left leg underneath Double D.

Seeing this Double D jumped into the air while avoiding Eddy's attack, Eddy then raised his body up into the air once again while performing a midair round house kick. With little time to think Double D swung his body down.

Eddy then threw a series of jabs towards Double D. The young teen was able to block every single punch. Double D then began his counter attack and threw a series of jabs towards Eddy.

He then waited for the right time where Double D would leave himself open and once he threw a right hook of his own Eddy knew that this would be the perfect time to counter.

After he avoided Double D's punch he quickly threw his right fist straight into Double D's abdomen while causing him to flinch. Eddy then grabbed onto Double D's shoulders and lunged his knee straight into Double D's stomach.

Eddy tried the same attack again but Double D was able to block his knee and swung both his arms around Eddy's hand and released Eddy's grip over him. But Eddy was able to quickly counter and threw his right fist into Double D's chest while causing him to fall to the ground.

He then threw his left fist towards Double D, but the young fighter was able to quickly grab onto Eddy's fist and pulled him forward while swinging them both in an aggressive cartwheel.

The two teens we're able to complete two somersaults until Eddy used the momentum to throw Double D into the air and straight to the ground.

Double D struggled to get off the ground but was determined to finish the fight. As he lifted himself off the ground Eddy had entered into his fighting stance and waited for Double D's next attack.

With anger filling his drive Double D charged straight towards Eddy while leaping into the air and shifted his weight into his right fist. Eddy quickly crossed his arms together and blocked Double D's attack but was unable to counter the series of jab that he threw into his stomach.

Double D then used his left arm and threw an uppercut right into Eddy's chin. The Young fighter almost lost his balance but held on as Double D swung his right heel clock wise towards his face.

Eddy used his right arm to shield his face from Double D's kick but wasn't fast enough when Double D used the same foot to strike at his throat.

Eddy nearly gaged as he held tightly onto his throat while Double D ran straight towards Eddy and quickly leapt into the air while swinging his left leg clock wise.

Eddy weaved his body and avoided Double D's kick. He then countered by throwing his fist right into Double D's abdomen and finally used what strength he had left into one last uppercut.  
>The force was so great that Double D spat out a small stream of blood as he was launched into the air.<p>

As Eddy landed perfectly onto the ground, he watched as Double D's unconscious body crashed into the earth below.

"Double D!" Ed shouted as he and Eddy ran towards his side.

As Double D came too he saw a bright light and heard a loud ringing sensation. But once his vision and hearing was restored he saw a hand stretching out to him.

"Hey Double D you alright?" Eddy asked.

"Ye….Yeah…I'm….Fine" Double D replied as he grabbed onto Eddy's hand.

After Eddy had pulled Double D off the ground the both gave each other a serious look and then both fighters bopped their fists against each other.

A few hours later Double D had grabbed all of his belongings and was about to enter his taxi cab when.

"Hey Double D." Eddy asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you get back I'll be expecting a rematch!" Eddy said with a smug look on his face.

"Heh…..You got it Eddy." Double D replied.

He then entered the taxi cab and drove away to begin is training.

"And that's what happened." Eddy said as he was brought back to the present.

"Wow even back then you two we're great fighters." Tora said.

"You bet we are!" Eddy said with a gleeful look on his face.

"So Double D are we finally gonna settle this or what?"

Everyone looked towards Double D who didn't respond right away but instead finished his bowl of noodles.

"Are you sure about this Eddy?" Double D asked as he calmly placed his bowl to the side.

"You know I do!" Eddy replied.

Once again Double D didn't respond right away but took a moment to consider his options.

"Fine….Tomorrow at noon." Double D replied.

Everyone but Eddy was shocked at what Double D had decided on.

"D..Double D!" Sarah said.

"Are you sure about this?" Tora asked with a concern look on her face.

"Yes I am…..It's time that we finally settled this rivalry." Double D said while giving a grin towards Eddy.

"Heh…Good!" Eddy replied.

"But know this Eddy...I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought and I don't plan on holding back."

"Heh….I wouldn't expect anything less from ya Sock Head." Eddy replied.

"Well then I suggest that we get a good night's rest so that way we can fight at our best."

"Alright sounds good." Eddy said as he gave off a yawn.

Then he and the others picked up their dinner area and prepared themselves for a good night's rest.

Where both Double D and Eddy we're eagerly awaiting for the epic battle that will come to past the next day.

**I hope you guys are ready because come next chapter will be the epic rematch between Double D and Eddy who will win find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey BeeKeeper Readers so for the place where Double D and Eddy will have their rematch I thought of this place that I had dreamnt of awhile back and thought it would be the perfect place for them to have their rematch oh and Super Sayain 3 Goku if you're reading then this chapter is for you bro! **

Chapter 4: The Long Awaited Rematch, Double D vs. Eddy Prt.1

Finally after waiting four years the day has finally come, Eddy had begun to tightly wrap bandages around his arms and fists. While Double D pulled tightly down on his pair of black fingerless gloves.

They both then tugged their belts around their Gi's and began their own morning exercises.

"Double D are you sure about this?" Tora asked as she sat on some steps while she watched Double D stretch.

"Defiantly." Double D replied and he bent his upper body backwards.

"It's not every day that you get to face off against your rival ya'know."

Meanwhile deep within the forest Eddy was performing a series of fighting moves while Ed watched from atop a tree branch.

"Ya'know Lumpy…..Huff…Huff….You should get in on the action too." Eddy said as he threw a series of jabs into the air.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for the tournament to show off my skills." Ed Replied as he ate an apple.

"Suit yourself Ed." Eddy said as he sent one more mighty punch into the air.

The sun was slowly reaching midday when everyone but Double D and Tora had arrived in an open field where they we're all eagerly awaiting for the epic match to begin.

"Where's Sock Head?" Eddy asked in an angry and annoyed tone.

"Yeah where is ma Sugha It's almost noon." Marie said.

"Don't worry MY Double D will be here!" Sarah said as she and Marie gave each other glares.

"Look!" Ed shouted.

Soon both Double D and Tora were seen walking side by side towards the others.

"Double D!" Both Marie and Sarah shouted in joyous union.

"Finally." Eddy said as he let out a sigh of relif.

"You ready for this?" Eddy asked as he entered his fighting stance.

But to everyone's surprise both Double D and Tora walked right passed everyone leaving a shocked look on everyone's face while Eddy has both his eyes popping out of his head while his mouth was wide opened.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN!" Eddy shouted!

Both Double D and Tora stopped and quickly turned their heads around.

"Why are you guys waiting over here the actual fighting grounds is over there." Double D said with a smile.

He and Tora then continued to walk in the direction that he had pointed to while still leaving everyone stunned as a tumble weed danced across the field.

"You suck Double D." Eddy said in a light tone.

A few minutes later after everyone had caught up to Double D and Tora they followed them down a trail down the western trail leaving everyone questioning where Double D was bringing them.

"So uh Double D…..Uh where are you taking us.?" Eddy asked?

"To my family's secret training grounds." Double D replied.

"Really huh…..So why haven't I heard of this oh so special training grounds before huh?" Eddy asked.

"I just said secret training grounds." Double D replied with a mocking tone.

Eddy gave a slight annoyed look.

Soon the group of friends had reached a massively beautiful waterfall located right on top of the highest mountain with in The Mamoru Estate.

"Wow!" Tora said in awe.

"Okay you brought us to a big waterfall so what?" Eddy asked.

"Oh Eddy sometimes in life you gotta look at things in a whole other perspective." Double D said as he searched the nearby rock wall.

"By the way Eddy do you by any chance know The Walking On Water Technique?" Double D asked as his hand found a medium sized oval shaped rock on the side of the wall.

"Uh yeah why you ask?" Eddy asked.

"You're gonna need it. Double D replied with a grin as he pushed down on the rock.

Suddenly the mountain side began to shake as the waterfall was literally split down the middle revealing a secret entrance shocking everyone.

"C'mon everybody the entrance won't stay open for long." Double D said

He soon led everyone into the entrance while the waterfall doorway began to close. But unknowing to anyone that a mysterious figure had followed them into the entrance while secretly spying on the group of young fighters.

The group was in awe as they saw a massive cave built within the waterfall. In the front of the cave was the water fall itself and in the back was a massive opening revealing the entire forest that surrounded the mountain side and not only that the group of friends could actually see the Manor from their stand point.

To the upper left corner of the cave were bleachers hand made by the same minerals that grew with the cave and the field itself was a massive lake the size of an entire football field.

"OH…..MY…GOD!" Eddy and the others said in unison.

"Heh impressed?" Double D asked.

Then while the others began to ask Double D questions about the training field, the mysterious man from before was cloaking himself in a layer of his own energy to mask his presence.

"Yo Nakamura I'm in." The young man said in a scratchy yet husky voice into a transceiver.

"Good….Good just make sure to get some good footage of this battle my young apprentice." Nakamura replied.

"We'll need the data to get the edge over Raion's newest pest."

"Will do sir." The young man replied.

The young man then activated a small camera located on top of his hooded bandana.

Finally after everyone had settled down and seated themselves on the manmade bleachers as they watch both Double D and Eddy stand perfectly still as they gathered their inner energy.

"Big brother what are they doing?" Sarah asked.

"They're gathering their Ki baby sister and focusing it into the soles of their feet so they can do this." Ed said as he pointed to both Double D and Eddy as they began to walk on top of water.

"That's so cool!" Sarah replied.

Meanwhile Tora noticed how Marie was putting in a pair of earphones on and began to scroll down her playlist on her Mp3 player.

"You're not gonna watch Marie?" Tora asked.

"Heck yeah I'm gonna watch my Sugah beat the stuffing outta that twerp. But I'm listening to some music to increase the ambiance." Marie replied.

"Oh mind if I listen to?" Tora asked.

"Not at all dear." Marie replied as she gave one of her earphones to Tora.

Both Double D and Eddy each stretched out their bodies in hopes to not pull a muscle.

"You ready Sock Head?" Eddy asked.

Double D then entered into his fighting stance.

"Ready Eddy." Double D replied.

Soon both fighters we're in their stances eagerly waiting for the match to begin. Then both fighters charged straight towards each other and threw a series of punches and kicks towards each other. The others could hear but also could feel the force put into both Eddy's and Double D's attacks.

Then both fighters retreated in the opposite direction of each other where Eddy quickly vanished and reappeared to the right of Double D where he was about to throw a powerful right punch. But just as his attack was about to make contact Double D used his left hand and grabbed Eddy's fist, the shock wave created by Eddy's attack shot out multiple waves to crash everywhere.

He then threw Eddy straight into the air and vanished only to reappear on top of him while performing a spinning axe kick. Eddy quickly crossed his arms and blocked Double D's mighty kick as the force sent him crashing down to the lake below.

Eddy was able to land on top of the surface but as he did the force of the crash sent ripples crashing onto the shore.

"Man he's fast." Eddy said as he looked up toward Double D as he was slowly returning to the field.

"Alright Sock Head looks like it'll get a little hotter in here." Eddy said as he drew in breath of air while he focused his Ki. He then placed his left finger tips in front of his mouth and aimed right at Double D.

"Fire Style: Pepper Bullets!" Eddy shouted as a stream of flaming bullets came out of his mouth.

"That's the Pepper Bullet Technique!" Tora said.

As Double D landed on the surface of the water he gathered his energy into the soles of his feet and pressed down as he could, he then began to glide on the water while narrowly avoiding Eddy's Pepper Bullets as he made his way towards Eddy.

Seeing this Eddy gathered more of his Ki and aimed at his surroundings.

"Fire Style: Flaming Orb Defensive Barrier!" Eddy shouted as he threw the palm of his right hand onto the surface of the water.

Just as Double D was about to make his next attack an orb of hot energy came popping out of the water. Not only did the orb knocked him into the air but it also set of a small explosion, the force of the explosion caused Double D to be sent flying halfway across the field.

Double D was able to recover while in midair and ricocheted off a nearby wall and charged straight towards Eddy.

"That's right keep coming Sock Head." Eddy said t himself with a grin.

As Double D was closing in on him, Eddy then released another orb of hot energy from the surface and aimed it straight towards Double D, but just before it was able to make contact with the young fighter Double D quickly spun his body while avoiding contact with the orb.

"Wind Style: Whirl Wind Rush!" Double D said to himself as he aimed the palms of his hand at the orb.

He then shot out a powerful gust of air, the force not only shot the orb straight into a nearby wall but it also sent Double D flying towards Eddy at incredible speeds.

"Crap got thing fast!" Eddy said as he aimed the palms of his hand towards.

"Fire Style: Flame Shield!" Eddy shouted as a flame like shield began to form around Eddy's hands.

Double D quickly drew in his fist to his side and threw it as hard as he could. As Double D's fist collided against Eddy's flame shield the force was so powerful that it shattered Eddy's shield and sent Eddy sliding backwards.

Both fighters entered their stances while never looking away from their opponent.

"Whoa maybe I should have joined in this fight." Ed said as he energetically shook his hands.

"Okay I don't get how Double D was able to detect the second orb when the first one caught him by surprise?" Sarah asked.

"Isn't it obvious, my Sugah knew that Eddy was gonna send another orb and figured out a way counter the next attack." Marie said proudly.

But as Tora examined Double D she noticed how Double D's eyes changed from a dark brown color but to a bright shade of yellow.

"No Double D was able to use the Hunter's Sight Technique." Tora said to herself.

"I remember my father once told me that the Hunter's Sight gives the user the ability to detect any hidden obstacles and threats." Tora said to herself as she stared in awe.

"Alright Double D the kid gloves are coming off!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Heh, you mean to say that you've been holding back this whole time?" Double D asked."

"Yup I was worried that I was gonna hurt ya but now seeing how you've been handling yourself I can now kick it up a notch!" Eddy said as he began to build up his Ki.

"Heh I don't think so!" Double D said as he charged towards Eddy.

But out of nowhere three orbs of hot energy surfaced from the water and flew straight towards Double D and exploded on contact while covering Double D in a cloud of smoke.

"Problem is though it's gonna take me some time to build up the necessary Ki to do so." Eddy said to himself as he slammed the palm of his hand onto the surface of the water.

"Well I was gonna use up the rest of them for an emergency anyway." Eddy said to himself as he summoned the rest of the orbs from underneath the water.

Then from out of the cloud of smoke Double D was seen crossing his arms together as a means to block the force of the explosion. Upon further examination of Double D it was clear that his orange Gi was torn in multiple areas not only that but his breath was slowly becoming more rapid.

Then the other orbs began to fly towards Double D at great speeds, while giving Eddy the time he needed to build up the necessary strength that he needed.

Double D was able maneuver his body away as the first wave of explosive orbs as they made contact with the water's surface.

As the young fighter ran across the surface of the water he noticed how the orbs we're slowly catching up to him despite his best efforts to out run the orbs.

"Hmph, I guess I couldn't out run them forever." Double D said to himself in a sarcastic tone.

"Hunter's Vision!" Double D shouted as his eyes began to change color.

He then leapt into the air while spinning himself a complete one hundred and eighty degrees and faced the oncoming orbs.

As one of the orbs charged straight towards him, Double D quickly spun his body upwards while kicking the orbs into the air while making it come into an explosive contact with two more orbs.

Double D's Hunter's Vision also detected two more orbs traveling underneath the surface of the water. He quickly spun himself backwards and landed right behind where the orbs had surfaced.

He aimed both the palms of his hands right behind the orbs and focused his energy. He quickly noticed How Eddy was still gathering his Ki and knew that this would be the best time to counter attack.

"Wind Style: Whirl Wind Force!" Double D said as a powerful surge of air sent the two reaming orbs straight towards Eddy.

"Not good!" Eddy shouted as the orbs we're about to make contact.

Then a fiery explosion engulfed him while sending shockwaves rippling throughout the field.

As Double D released his Hunter's Vision, a powerful uppercut made contact with his lower abdomen, causing him to cough up a small stream of his saliva.

"What the….!" Double D said as the force sent Double D flying across the field until he crashed onto the surface of the water.

His breathing became heavy but that didn't stop Double D as he lifted himself off the water's surface and held tightly onto his lower abdomen. He then looked towards Eddy whose physical appearance had slightly changed.

Both his arms and legs we're covered in four massive flame like tattoos as they spiraled down his limbs and we're glowing in an reddish orange glow, while small streams of smoke came of the tattoos.

"Huff….Huff…..Fire Style: Flame Mode huh." Double D said in a huff.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Long Awaited Rematch Double, D vs. Eddy Prt. 2

"Huff….Huff…..Fire Style: Flame Mode huh." Double D said.

From the cloud of smoke emerged Eddy whose physical appearance everyone had noticed had slightly changed.

Both his arms and legs we're covered in four massive flame like symbols as they spiraled down his limbs and we're glowing in an reddish orange glow, while small streams of smoke came of the symbols.

"Hey Big brother what's Flame Mode?" Sarah asked as she looked up towards Ed.

"Fire Style: Flame Mode. Is a fire type technique that enhances the user's fire type abilities." Tora said while not looking away from the fight.

As Double D lifted himself off the water's surface he quickly reactivated his Hunter's Sight.

"Get ready Eddy, because I'm about to unleash one of my greatest techniques!" Double D proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Eddy said in a sarcastic tone.

Double D then entered into a new fighting pose.

"Double D is gonna use one of my father's favorite fighting styles!" Tora said with a smile on her face.

Double D then shifted his body until it mimicked the same shape of a Lion.

He quickly drew in a breath of air, and then he immediately charged straight towards Eddy all while not leaving his pose.

As soon as he was only a mere inch away from Eddy he immediately threw series of rapid punches and jabs. Eddy quickly drew in both his arms against his face and upper torso, but the force from each of Double D's attacks slowly forced the young fighter backwards.

"Furious Lion's Barrage!" Double D said.

As Double D continued his attack Mater Raion's words echoed through his mind.

"Remember Double D, when the Lion is on the attack it does not give it's prey the chance to run, it dose not give it's prey the chance counter. The Lion hunts with the speed of the wind and strikes with the furry of a raging storm. These are the fundamentals of The Lion's Fist."

"Hunts with the speed of the wind!" Double D said to himself as he continued his onslaught against Eddy.

"Is it me or…..Did Sock Head just gained some more speed?" Eddy asked himself as the power from each of Double D's attacks ricocheted throughout his body.

Double D quickly leapt into the air and performed a bone shattering round house kick against Eddy's side.

Eddy cringe as soon as Double D's kick made contact and immediately dropped his guard.

"The Lion strikes with the furry of raging storm!"

Double D used this opportunity to quickly lower his body and swept his right leg clockwise underneath Eddy. He then followed his attack by throwing both his legs straight into Eddy's abdomen, sending him high into the air.

He then leapt high into the air, following Eddy who had just crashed into the roof of the cave.

"No…..Huff….Huff….I….Can't let it end here!" Eddy said to himself as he lifted himself off the ceiling of the cave.

He placed his fingertips against his mouth and summoned his energy once again.

"Fire Style: Flame Cloud!" Eddy shouted as he shot out a cloud of intense heat towards Double D.

Double D then gathered his energy into his hand as his cuffed them to his side.

"Wind Style: Whirl Wind Force!" Double D shouted as he sent a powerful surge of air against Eddy's cloud of fire.

Eddy then bent his legs as far back as he could and immediately sprang off the ceiling and set himself on a collision course with Double D.

Everyone stared in awe as Double D and Eddy were gliding through the air above them. Once they both met in the middle the air, both fighters threw their fists straight towards each other while creating a small clap of thunder between each other

"Amazing." Sarah said as she held onto her brother's arm.

She noticed how tensed up it was getting and quickly looked up towards him.

"Big brother?" Sarah asked with a concern look on her face as she and the other girls noticed hoe Ed slowly began to twitch while gritting his teeth together.

"I….I….." Ed began to say.

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JOINED IN THE FUN!" Ed shouted with excitement, while all the girls collapsed onto the ground with shocked expressions.

"Everyone Look!" Marie said while she pointed back towards Double D and Eddy.

Everyone then returned their attention back towards the young fighters as they slowly fell to the water's surface. Both teens threw multiple series of jabs, punches, and kicks all while still in the air.

Just before they touched the water's surface, Double D quickly blocked a kick that Eddy had aimed for his abdomen with his knee. But the force of the kick quickly sent both Double D and Eddy flying across different sides of each other.

Both fighters appeared to be exhausted, and their breathing was more rapid. Double D held onto his abdomen with his right arm, while Eddy held onto his left arm with his right hand.

"Huff….Huff…..HeHe….Sorry…..Sock Head…..But it looks like you're at your limit." Eddy said with an exhausted grin.

"Oh…..Huff…Huff….Yeah…..Look….Whose…..Talking…" Double D said.

Eddy then looked towards his arms and noticed how the aura around the symbols on his arms and legs were begging diminish.

"Huff….Huff…..What do you say Sock Head…..One last charge?" Eddy asked as he gathered what strength he could into his left arm.

"Huff….Huff…Fine with me." Double D said as he summed a surge of air within his right arm.

Once the fighters felt as though they had gathered enough energy into their attacks, they immediately dashed towards each other.

Once both fighters attacks had made contacted a small flash of light engulfed the training field, followed by a loud boom.

Once the flash of light diminished, everyone was stunned at the outcome of the match. Both Double D and Eddy's fists were collided against each other's faces.

Soon both fighters collapsed, Double D landed onto the shore of the lake while. Eddy dropped into lake, floating in an unconscious matter.

"DOUBLE D, EDDY!" Everyone shouted as they all got off their seats and ran up to the two warriors.

"Yo Nakamura it's done!" The mysterious figure said into a his ear piece.

"Good, good return to base. We have a lot of data to overlook. A male voice replied.

Soon the mysterious figure vanished without a trace.

Every one gathered both Eddy's and Double D's unconscious bodies and brought them to the shore.

"Eddy are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Double D please wake up!" Tora said as she, Marie, and Sarah circled around Double D.

"Pssst…..Sock Head, he's gone." Eddy said as he slowly rose back on top of the surface of the water.

"OW, OW, OW,OW" Double D shouted as he quickly jumped off the ground and dunked his upper body in the calm cool lake water.

A small stream of smoke and sizzling sounds came from Double D.

"Ahhhh…" Double D said as he came out from the water.

"Oh knock it off Double D. Just cause you came into contact with my Flame Mode aura." Eddy said with a smug look.

He then placed his hand behind his head and popped it back into place.

"Meanwhile I had to deal with the force of your Wind Style Punch."

"WHO, WHAA….?" Everyone asked as they stared in amazement at how both Eddy was able to quickly recover from the fierce battle they were just previously in.

"Oh c'mon Tora you've seen the training I went through with Master Raion." Double D said as he lifted himself from out of the water.

"Compared to that, it was a walk in the park."

"Wait so you guys were actually holding back throughout the fight?" Tora said as she in the others shared a look of shock.

"Yup!" Eddy said.

"Pretty much." Double D said with a smile.

"But….But…..But why?" Marie asked.

"Well…Sock Head and I wouldn't have expected you guys to have noticed but we had an uninvited guess." Eddy said.

"Whaaaaa!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah I didn't notice them until I activated my Hunter's Vision for the second time." Double D said as he pointed towards a far off wall on the opposite side of the cave.

"Oh so that's where I felt that strange energy." Ed said

"Yeah as soon as Double D caught on to the mysterious person, me and Ed were able to sense their energy as well." Eddy said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you guys held back?" Marie said.

"Well at first we both thought of taking on the guy, but then we figured he was a spy. So we decided to give him and his superiors a show." Eddy said as he and Double D got off the ground.

"Oooohhhhh." Every one replied.

"Hey sorry about burning your outfit Sock Head I'm still new at Flame Mode." Eddy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay Eddy I was planning on wearing something else at the tournament anyway." Double D said with a smile.

Soon Double D's entire upper Gi turned into ash while completely disintegrating, reviling his muscular toned chest.

Tora gasped while putting both her hands against her mouth, Marie had a dazed look on her face while she tried to cover Sarah's eyes. Double D had sudden blush on his face while he rubbed the back of his head n an awkward fashion.

"Aaaaa my eyes!" Eddy said in a joking manor while pretending to shield his eyes.

"Shut up Eddy." Double D said as he closed his eyes in embarrassment as his blush grew into deeper shade of red.

"Hey you guys should take care of those cuts and bruises." Ed said as he pointed out all the damages both Eddy and Double D had taken throughout the battle.

"Oh I wanna take care of Double D!" Sarah shouted with an excited look on her face.

"Forget it pipsqueak if anyone's gonna take care of my Sugah it's gonna be me!" Marie said as she and Sarah stared down angrily towards each other.

"Ladies please I am more than capable of mending my own wounds." Double D said as he, Ed and Eddy tried to separate the two.

Tora twiddled her fingers in a shy matter all while struggling to speak to the group of teens.

"I…I….I'll take care of Double D." Tora blurred out while grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" Double D said with blush.

"I…I mean…Some one's gotta take care of Eddy…And I've been taking care of him and my father after their training sessions." Tora said as a blush grew on her face.

"Actually I don't mind if Tora helps me patch myself up." Double D said.

"But won't you guys need any more….." Marie began to say.

But just before she could finish her sentence, Double D and Tora were already out of the cave and on their way back to the estate.

"That sneaky devil." Eddy said with a grin, as he and the others watched the two teens walk away.

"What, what's going on?" Ed asked.

"Ahh, probably noting." Eddy said as he and the others followed behind Double D and Tora

A few minutes later, we find both Double D and Tora inside his room. Double D had faced his back towards Tora, while she began placing bandages around his injured areas.

"C'mon Tora old girl you can do this." She said to herself as she opened a box of bandages. "You've seen him without his shirt a dozen times, so this is no different."

"Thanks for doing this Tora." Double D said.

"Uhh….S….Sure." Tora replied.

"I wasn't comfortable with the idea of the other's rubbing their hands all over me." Double D said with an awkward giggle.

"Of course." Tora said as she placed another bandage on Double D's back.

"But with you…I can't quit explain it but…..I feel….I feel more comfortable with you."

"C….Comfortable?" Tora asked with a studded.

"You know…..Like I can trust you. Probably because I tend to think of you as a sister you know?" Double D said as he looked back at her.

As soon as he faced himself towards her, he reviled his muscular sculpted body to her.

The second Tora saw Double D's body a massive blush grew on her face.

"But then again…That was back when he was a scrawny nerd and not a….Greek God." Tora said to herself while unknowing to her at the time. Her hand suddenly jerked up while the bottle of hydrogen peroxide slipped and spilt a small pool of the cleaning agent in one of Double D's open wounds.

"OW WOW WOW!" Double D shouted."

"Oh my gosh Double D I'm so sorry." Tora said as she tried to wipe off the cleaning agent off.

"It's okay Tora." Double D said with a winch.

"What's wrong with me?" Tora asked herself.

"Get a grip woman, you heard him. He thinks of you like a sister, so there shouldn't be any kind of tension between you two right?"

As Tora continued to wipe away the cleaning agent off of Double D, she felt a warm tingling sensation as she rubbed the washrag in little circles around Double D's chest.

Then both she and Double D looked into each other's eyes. A sudden blush grew on both their faces.

"If there's not supposed to be any kind of tension between us. Then why do I just want to wrap my arms around him and not let go?" Tora asked, while not noticing her arms were slowly wrapping themselves around Double D's neck.

"Then why I do I want to be the one that gets to hold his hand and walk by his side?" Tora's heart beat slowly grew more rapid, and her breath was heavier.

"Why do I want to feel the touch of his skin at the tip of my fingers?" Tora said to herself as she felt Double D wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why do I want to be the only one who gets to press my lips against his and never stop?"

Tora felt her body slowly shifting towards his as she moved her lips closer to Double D's.

"Could it be that I…..I…I want to be….More than just friends?"

"T…Tora…" Double D whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied as their lips were a mere inch away from touching each other.

Suddenly Double D's bedroom came crashing down, along with everyone right behind it.

Both Double D and Tora quickly pulled away from each other.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Everyone shouted.

"Nothing!" Both Double D and Tora said.

"So uh…..What you guys doing?" Double asked.

"Uh….Uh….Nothing!" Every one said in unison.

Eddy had a quick epiphany as he dug through pants pockets.

"In all the commotion I forgot to give this to ya after our big brawl earlier Sock Head.

He then pulled out a necklace with a golden lion head emblem tied around it.

"Hey that's my necklace!" Double D said as he took it back from Eddy.

"Yeah it must have fell during the match." Eddy said.

"So uh what's so special about that necklace Sugah?" Marie asked.

"It's a gift." Double D said as he placed it around his neck.

"Oh from who?" Sarah asked.

"Someone special to me." Double D said as he admired the necklace.

"Special?" Tora, Sarah, and Marie all thought.

After everyone had settled in for the night Double D had found himself unable to fall asleep.

Double D then turned his body upwards where he looked outside his window and got a glimpse of the full moon as it was shining brightly over the mountains from outside his window. He then lifted the lion's head emblem up to the moon light.

"So much is going on." Double D said to himself.

"I mean Me and Tora almost….." A blush grew on Double D's face.

He then gave himself a quick slap to the face.

" No I can't worry about that kind of stuff right now, and as soon as these wounds heal I'm gonna hit the ground running and focus on my training.

"There's only a couple more weeks left until the tournament begins. And I vow I'm going to get everyone back…Including you too little sister." Double D said as he stared up towards the ceiling while he tightly clenched onto the necklace.

Meanwhile somewhere within the Metro City, we find a young girl standing on a balcony overlooking the entire city, admiring the full moon.

"Big brother…."


	6. Chapter Six: The Tournament Begins

Chapter Six: The Tournament Begins

As the morning sun slowly awoke from its slumber, its radiant light shimmered all across the valley.

Standing high on top of the Eastern Mountains was Double D, watching the sun slowly rising high into the sky.

He was no longer dressed in his usual Orange Gi, instead he was wearing a brand new white Gi completed with a pair of black track pants, a black belt with the words "Lion" written on the side, black sandals, a pair of steel plated fingerless gloves, and a white head band that he was slowly tightening around his head.

"Today's the day!" Double D thought to himself as he tied the headband tightly around his head.

The golden lion headed symbol shined brightly against the morning sunlight.

"Get ready Nakamura!" Double D said as he slammed his right fist into his left palm.

"CAUSE HERE I COME!"

As the day slowly passed by we find Ed, Eddy, Tora, Sarah and Marie all waiting outside the main gates of the Metro City Coliseum where The World Martial Arts Tournament would soon take place.

"Has anyone seen Sock Head?" Eddy asked.

"Nope haven't seen ma Sugah since yesterday." Marie replied.

"He told me that he wanted to get to the coliseum early." Tora said.

Tora then felt a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Double D's voice said.

Soon everyone turned their attention towards Double D and found themselves in awe of Double D's new attire.

"Whoa ho oh!" Ed said.

"Wow Sugah you really know how to clean up." Marie said with a grin and a blush.

"WHAT THE WHITE GI!" Eddy shouted with a shocked look on his face."

"If you got the white Gi then that means…." Eddy began to say but was interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"That's right Double D has learned one of my greatest techniques." An adult male voice said.

Everyone then turned their attention to the voice and we're surprised to see Master Raion.

"Master!" Double D said.

"Dad!" Tora shouted as she ran to her father, and held onto him with all her might.

"Hello sweetie." Master Raion said as he held onto his daughter.

"Master Raion." Double D said as he bowed in respect to his master.

"Double D how have you been my young pupil?" Master Raion said as he rubbed Double D's head.

"I'm doing good master, oh by the Master these are my friends, Ed, Eddy, Marie, and Sarah." Double D said as he introduced his master to his friends

"It's a pleasure to meet some of Double D's friends." Master Raion said as he bowed to the others.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Raion." Every one said as the all bowed in respect to the master.

"Are you gonna compete in the tournament to Master Raion?" Eddy asked.

"No no I no longer compete in tournaments anymore." Master Raion said.

He then placed his hand around Double D's shoulder.

"These days I only observe my students."

As the group of fighters joined in the crowed and entered the coliseum, we see the heinous crime lord Hiroshi Nakamura observing the crowed from an office space within the coliseum.

Hiroshi was in late forties, short gray hair, and he was wearing a ceremonial Gi while taking in casual sips of sake.

` Suddenly from behind Nakamura the same mysterious person from before had appeared bowing in respect to his master.

"Nakamura sir he has arrived.' The mysterious man said. The mysterious man had a green sleeveless green hoodie, a pair of gray fingerless gloves, and wore a green mask around his mouth.

"Good good. Now are you sure that he is perfectly capable of…..Taking care of our little nuisance?" Nakamura said as he took another sip of his sake.

"According to the data that we retrieved from Double D's previous fight. We have confirmed that this fighter is more than match for him."

"Good Good." Nakamura replied.

"But sir…With all due respect, I know I can handle that amateur and…"

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION?" Nakamura shouted in retaliation.

"No sir, forgive me Master I didn't mean to question you." The mysterious man said.

"Don't ever question my authority again!" Nakamura said as he crushed his sake cup into pieces.

"Now I want you to change into your new uniform and prepare yourself for the preliminary rounds."

"Yes sir." The mysterious youth said as he vanished into thin air.

Once all the seats of the coliseum were filled with spectators, and the main stage was filled with fighters from around the world. It was finally time to begin the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the first ever Metro City World Martial Arts Tournament." The spokesman for the Tournament said to the audience.

"We have a total of one hundred and eighty Martial Artists from around the world competing today. But only ten of the world's greatest fighters will get to participate in the final rounds of the tournament and claim not only the one hundred thousand zenny, but also the title of Master of Martial Arts."

While everyone was talking about the prize Double D then clenched his right hand.

"And for the safe return of my family!" Double D said to himself.

"We will now have a drawing of a set of numbers from one to one hundred and eighty in a random order. Each of the fighters will be put together against one another in five separate brackets. The two best fighters from each bracket will then compete against one another in the finals, so without further ado let's begin the drawing."

Soon all the participants each drew their numbers and was placed accordingly on the brackets.

"So where are you at Sugah?" Marie asked.

"I'm in the first half of block one." Double D said.

"What about you Marie?"

"I'm in the last half of block three." Marie replied.

"How about you guys?" Double D asked Ed and Eddy.

"Says I won't be fighting until the first half of block two." Eddy said.

"And my fight won't be until the last half of block four." Ed replied.

"Hey what luck neither one of us will have to fight each other!" Eddy said.

"Yeah that is until we all meet again in the finals." Marie said with a grin.

"Hey I just want you all to now that I wish you all the best of luck out there." Double D said with a small smile.

"Hey you're the one who need all the luck he can get out there." Eddy said.

"I know but still can't a guy wish his closest friends the best of luck during the competition?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry Sugah we can take care of ourselves, you're the only one who has a real reason to win this tournament." Marie said as she patted Double D's back.

"Yeah Sock Head just worry about yourself." Eddy said.

"Yeah the preliminary rounds will be easy as putting butter on toast!" Ed proclaimed.

Double D gave a soft smile as he and the others shared a laugh.

"Thanks guys." Double D said.

Once all the competitors drew their numbers, the tournament began.

"May we please have numbers one and two please come up to the stage at this time please." The official said.

"Hey that's me." Double D said.

"Go out there and kick that guy's butt Sock Head!" Eddy said.

"You can do it Sugah!" Marie said.

"YooHaWhooo!" Ed shouted.

While Double D and his opponent approached one another, we find Master Raion, Tora, and Sarah sitting amongst the crowd.

"Hey look it's Double D's turn." Sarah said as she pointed down towards Double D.

"C'mon Double D you can do it!" Tora shouted.

"Alright my young student, show me what you've got!" Master Raion said as he gave a small smile.

Once Double D met his opponent in the ring he quickly bowed to his opponent.

"Hi my Name's Eddward, please to meet you." Double D said.

"Ha, I was expecting to fight a real warrior. Not a kid in pajamas." The man said with a cocky tone while popping his knuckles.

"Fighters ready?" The referee asked while the one man got into a fight stance while Double D stood completely still.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

The man quickly charged towards Double D while slowly drawing his right arm to his side.

"HA FOOL YOU LEFT YOURSELF COMPLETELY WIDE OPEN!" The man shouted as he threw his fist straight towards Double D.

But just before it could make contact Double D quickly vanished into thin air, while leaving his opponent completely stunned.

"WHAAA…..WHERE'D YA GO KID!" The man shouted as he quickly searched for Double D.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" The man shouted.

But unknowing to him at the time, while he frantically searched for Double D he never thought of looking behind him. Double D used the man's desperation as a distraction, a reappeared right behind him, where he quickly karate chopped the back of the man's neck and dropped him to the floor.

"Fighter one has been knocked out, Fighter two advances to the next round!" The Ref shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Eddy shouted while raising his fist into the air.

"WAY TOO GO DOUBLE D!" Tora said.

"Heh, piece of cake!" Master Raion said.

Meanwhile in a private viewing room high above the coliseum we find Nakamura watching ever so closely to the match.

"Hmm, interesting but no matter young Eddward. For the fighter I have waiting for you will be more than enough to bring you down." Nakamura said with a small laughter.

As the tournament continued we find Eddy going up against a man ten times his size and ten times his girth standing high above the young fighter.

"Ha I've stepped on bugs that were bigger than you short fry!" than man said as he pointed towards Eddy.

"Grrr….I was planning on going easy on you….BUT YOU JUST CHANGED MY MIND!" Eddy shouted.

"Ha big talk from a little brat!" the man said as he and Eddy got into their fighting stances.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

As the man charged straight towards Eddy, he quickly shifted his body and jumped straight up towards the man.

"Rising Dragon Punch!" Eddy shouted as his fist collided against the man's lower jaw, while completely breaking off a couple of the man's teeth while sending him out of the ring.

"Number twenty one is out of bounds, number twenty two is moving on to the next round!" The ref said.

"Heh, no one calls me shorty and gets away with it!" Eddy said.

"WAY TO GO EDDY!" Both Double D and Ed shouted from the side lines while Marie gave a small smile.

"Did he have to go and break off the poor guy's teeth?" Tora asked.

"He over did it a little but the guy had it coming to him." Master Raion said as he shook his head in laughter.

A few matches later we find Marie using the force of her open palm attack and stuck her opponent's abdomen and completely knocked him out.

"Number seventy three is knocked out which means, number seventy four is moving on!"

"WAY TO GO KID!" Eddy shouted.

"NICE ONE MARIE!" Double D shouted.

And finally we see Ed using his upper body strength and lifted his opponent high into the air and threw him out of bounds.

"Number one hundred and one is out of bounds, number one hundred and two will move on to round two!" The Ref said.

"ALRIGHT HE DID!" Both Double D and Eddy shouted as they leapt high into the air.

"WAY TO GO BIG ED!" Marie shouted.

As the day continued the one hundred and eighty fighters who had competed in the tournament was slowly lowered to ninety, then forty five, then eventually down to the final ten competitors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after a long day of eliminations we will now do a random drawing of the first match of tomorrow's semifinals." The Spokesman from before said.

"Alright they did it!" Tora said as she and Sarah both held onto each other as they watched the others.

"I'm very proud of them all. And it looks like the next generation is off to a great start." Raion said to himself.

"Yeah we're all in the semifinals!" Eddy shouted as he and the others congratulated each other.

"I knew you all would do great!" Ed said."

"Hehe, that pretty awesome how you just threw that guy out of the ring Lumpy!" Eddy shouted as he nuggied Ed's head."

"You did a great job during your last match Marie." Double D said.

"Thanks Sugah you did a great job too." Marie said as she playfully punched the side of Double D's arm.

"We will now begin the drawing!" The spokesman shouted as pictures of all the semifinalists we're shown on massive screen high about the stage.

Soon all pictures of the competitors were turned around on the screen and were shuffled into a deck. Then each picture was placed into an empty bracket space.

The first picture that was shown was Double D's then the other picture next to his was that of a a massively built man who wore a and eye patch on his left eye and had blue colored hair .

"Tomorrow in the first match we have Double D vs. Rolf, please competitors come up to the stage at this time.

Soon Double D had entered the ring and then his opponent. Everyone was stunned to see the massive eight foot tall blue colored haired man enter the stage next to Double D. Besides his height and hair color, Rolf wore a pair of blue colored shorts with an Ox head logo on the side and a massive scare running down from his left chest plate.

The size of his figure alone would have scared away a normal person, but Double D was on a mission and would not allow himself to be intimidated by Rolf.

"Which one of these competitors will win the right to compete in the next round find out and see tomorrow!" An announcer said.

"DOUBLE D HAS TO FIGHT THAT BIG PALOOKA!" Eddy shouted.

"No offence but I'm glad I'm not fighting that guy." Marie said as her and Ed's eyes seem to pop right out their heads in shock.

"Daddy you don't think that's…" Tora began to say as she and Sarah turned their attention towards Master Raion.

"Yes honey it is exactly who you believe it is." Master Raion said.

"Oh my pupil I hope you took your studies seriously because your opponent is not to be underestimated." Master Raion said.

"For there is reason why he got the nick name The Ox King!" Master Raion said as he gritted his teeth.

**Will Double D be able to defeat Rolf and continue his journey through the tournament. Or will Nakamura's words be true and will Double D meet his end at the hands OF The Ox King….Tune in next time to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Rise Of The Ox King

After a long day of fighting we find the group of young fighters, being treated to a fabulous feast courtesy of Master Raion at one of Metro City's famous restaurants.

"Eat up kids, there's plenty more where that came from." Master Raion said as he watched the children enjoying their meals.

"Thank you Master Raion!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Hey Sock Head, are you nervous about the guy you're gonna fight tomorrow?" Eddy asked with a mouth full of barbequed pork stuffed in his mouth.

"Ya Sugah that guy's a freaking behemoth!" Marie said.

Double D didn't reply right away, but instead he finished chewing on his piece of a drumstick.

"No….Not really." Double D mumbled in between bites.

"Double D!" Master Raion said.

"Never underestimate your opponent, such arrogance could coast you the match."

"He's right Double D." Tora said.

"There's a reason why your next opponent got the nickname The Ox King."

Once Tora said that name, Eddy nearly choked on his next piece of pork, while Marie spat out her cup of tea.

Suddenly everyone gave their attention towards Tora.

"Th….Th….Th…..The Ox King!?" Eddy said while slightly trembling.

"No wonder why I got such a bad vibe from him." Marie said.

"Now that you mention it…he did look familiar to me." Ed said as he rubbed his chin.

"I don't care about that." Double D said as he drank the broth from a bowl of soup.

"And I'm not underestimating anyone Master." Double D said with a calm tone that surprised everyone.

"I mean I know that I can come off as a total pacifist and all….But…"

"But what Double D?" Tora asked.

Double D was silent at first which began to worry everyone.

"Double D…." Eddy said to himself.

"I can't help to be excited." Double D said with a smile.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone said with a shocked look on their faces.

Double D only replied with a smile and continued eating.

"But Double D we saw the same guy right?" Eddy said as held his fist in the air.

"I mean from where I was standing I saw an eight foot bulldozer!" Eddy said while frantically shaking his arms up and down.

"I can't explain it but when I went through my training with Master Raion. My insecurities and my fears slowly passed with each day of training."

"So yeah I know his stature is intimidating and all. And I know I have a lot on the line, but it's not every day that you get to face such a strong opponent. So I'm just going to have to give it everything I've got in my match tomorrow!" Double D said with a determined grin.

Everyone stared in awe as they watched Double D proudly show off his newly found courage.

"That kid is something else." Master Raion said with a smile.

"Is he out of his flippin mind?" Eddy and the others asked themselves while they all cocked and eye brow at him.

Meanwhile Deep within Metro city we find young red colored haired girl, wearing a blue and white colored school girl uniform walking amongst the other citizens of Metro city. She was seen carrying a bag of groceries through the pouring rain. She stopped at a nearby newspaper stand where she takes shelter from the drizzling rain.

She quickly skims through the headlines and see if there is anything catches her eye. Just as she is about to give up something on the local newspaper grabs her attention.

"Uh sir how much for this newspaper?" The young girl asked.

After purchasing the newspaper the young girl braved the elements as she ran towards a high class condominium. After a quick elevator ride we find her enter a medium sized room, filled with preteen aged items, a desk with some drawings the girl made and a balcony right outside her room.

She quickly opened the newspaper and began reading the article that she was wanting to read.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament, began with one hundred and eighty of the world's greatest fighters." The article began.

"But after a long and grueling day of eliminations, only the top ten of those competitors will be moving on to the semifinals."

"The first round of the semifinals will have Eddward Mamoru who stunned the world by using his incredible disappearing act in the very first round of the eliminations. Against Rolf who had used his brute force to eliminate all of his competition from the tournament.

"Will he be able to remove Double D from the tournament with another demonstration of his herculean strength, or will Double D's quick thinking be enough to give him an edge over his competitor?"

"Find out tomorrow in the first round of the semifinals!"

"Big brother!" The young girl said with a happy look on her face.

The next day back at Metro City Coliseum, while the audience slowly filled in the seats we find the group of fighters preparing themselves for their upcoming matches.

"You ready for your match Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Yup!" Double D replied as he tighten his grip around his gloves.

"Just be careful out there Sugah I don't want to be a widow before I even get married." Marie said.

"Uuuhhh….R…..Right…" Double D said while he rubbed the back of his neck while a light blush came over his face.

"Just make sure you show that guy just what you're made of Double D!" Ed shouted.

Double D had a surprised look on his face after seeing his friend's little outburst, but that surprised look turned into a happy one.

"You got it Ed." Double D said as he and Ed bumped their fists against each other's.

"May I have your attention please." An announcer for the tournament said over an intercom.

"May we have Eddward Mamoru, and Rolf please enter the stage at this time."

"Well guys that's my queue!" Double D said as he began walking out from back stage.

"GO GET'EM SOCK HEAD!" Eddy shouted.

"YOU CAN DO IT DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted.

Just before Double D left the back stage room, Marie ran right behind him and quickly kissed him on his left cheek.

"For luck." Marie said as she winked at him while giving a seductive smile.

"Th…..Thank you…M….Marie." Double D said while his face grew into a deeper shade of red.

Just as Double D began walking down the hallway to the main stage, he came face to face with the man he would be fighting soon.

"Hiya!" Double D said as he greeted his opponent while raising his right arm next to his head.

Rolf didn't reply only kept his arms folded while he and Double D continued their walk to the main stage.

"You don't talk much do you?" Double D said as he looked up at Rolf.

"I don't talk to my opponents before, during, or after a match!" Rolf nearly barked out.

"Geez I was just trying to be friendly that's all!" Double D said as he placed both his arms behind his head.

"I do not need such pity, especially from a thief!" Rolf shouted as he raised his right arm and clenched his right fist.

"What did you just call me!" Double D shouted.

"You heard me you're nothing but worthless scum bag who only tries to steal what isn't his!"

"I'll have you know that I have never stolen anything in my life!" Double D said in retaliation.

"Ha that's what I'd expect a thief to say. But it doesn't matter, for after our battle I will keep good on my promise to the one called Hiroshi Nakamura and crush you in the ring while ending your career as a thief!" Rolf said as he shoved his shoulder through Double D's and made his way to center stage.

"What a jerk!" Double D said to himself while gritting his teeth.

"Wait what did he mean by, make good on the promise I made to Nakamura?" Double D asked himself as he continued to center stage.

Once onto the stage both fighters we're greeted by a cheering audience, and a standing ovation.

"Welcome one and all to the first round of the Metro City World Martial Arts Tournament!" An announcer said as he and a referee stood between both Double D and Rolf.

"Today we have two amazing young fighters who are starting off the semifinals, over here to my right is young Eddward Mamoru who will now be pitted up against the herculean strength of Rolf!" The audience cheered in roar of excitement, but amongst the crowed we see the young red headed girl from before.

"Now before we begin we must first set the rules of the semifinals." The announcer said.

"Rule One: This is a no time limit round, the victor shall be decided by either being unconscious for ten seconds or is thrown out of bounds." The ref began to say.

"Rule Two: Kills are not permitted in the tournament any attempt to kill your opponent shall result in immediate disqualification. Rule Three: No disrespect, no disrespect always shake hands before the match begins." The ref said while waving to the two fighters to shake hands.

When the two shook hands a slight popping noise could be heard from both combatants' hands.

"Argh…That announcer guy wasn't kidding about his herculean strength." Double D said.

"This Ed boy….Is truly stronger than I thought." Rolf said.

"Now let's have a fair and exciting match!" The Ref said while both fighters entered into their fighting stances.

"FIGHTERS READY?" The ref shouted.

"Good luck big brother." The little red headed girl said.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as the ref exited the ring, Double D charged straight towards Rolf while drawing in his left fist.

He then threw it straight into Rolf's abdomen with enough force to shake of the dust that was surrounding the two fighters.

"Eddward had just launched the first move, a totally mind blowing punch towards Rolf's abdomen!" The announcer said.

But to everyone's shock Double D's attack did little damage to Rolf.

"I'm Sorry Ed boy but was that supposed to be a punch?" Rolf said with an eerie grin.

"Now this Ed boy is a punch." Rolf said as he threw his right fist straight into Double D.

The force sent from Rolf's punch caused Double D to spit out a small stream of his saliva out while he was sent flying across the stage.

"DOUBLE D!" Master Raion, Tora, Sarah, Marie, Ed, Eddy, and the little red headed girl shouted.

"Oh, it looks like Rolf's counter attack will be enough to eliminate young Eddward from the tournament as he was sent flying across the ring without any hope of stopping!" The announcer said.

"Ha all too easy." Nakamura said as he sat comfortably in his viewing area while taking in a casual cup of sake.

But just as Double D was about to reach the end of the ring he quickly entered into a series of summersaults. Then when he reached the edge of the ring he used the force that he gained and shot himself straight into the air.

"It appears that young Eddward is not going to down without a fight after all folks!" The announcer said while Nakamura spat out his sake.

"Sorry Rolf but it's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down!" Double D shouted as he cuffed his hands together and began to gather his energy.

"What's that brat up to now!" Nakamura said with a grunt.

"Wind Style: Whirl Wind Force!" Double D shouted as he turned himself around while aiming both his hands towards the ceiling.

Then a powerful surge of air sent the young fighter flying back towards his opponent at tremendous speeds.

"Let's try this again!" Double D said as he drew in his left fist.

Once he was close enough Double D then used the speed of his trajectory and threw his fist straight into Rolf's face.

The force behind Double D's punch was enough to send a small stream of saliva from Rolf's face.

"How's that for a punch you lair!" Double D shouted as he landed on the ground while Rolf was staggering around the ring.

"AMAZING FOLLKS. Eddward has just used the momentum he gained after he used his Whirl Wind Force attack and combined it with his own strength and left Rolf a little punch drunk." The announcer said while the crowd cheered.

"That was smart my young pupil!" Master Raion said.

As Rolf wiped away the stream of saliva from his mouth with the bandages that were wrapped around his arms, he quickly regained his composure and entered into his fighting stance.

"Ah, I was not expecting to be fighting against someone of your caliber Ed boy. No wonder the one named Nakamura had asked me to participate in this tournament."

"About that. Earlier you said that you would make good on your promise to Nakamura, what's that all about?" Double D asked while he entered into his fighting stance.

"All in good time Ed boy."

"Well in that case let's keep this going!" Double D said as he ran straight towards Rolf.

"With pleasure!" Rolf said as he charged towards Double D.

Once both fighters met they entered into a series of punches and kicks were made by each fighter.

"Hold onto you seat belts everybody. Because it looks like Both Eddward and Rolf are now setting a new record of speed combat!" The announcer said while everyone watched the battle in awe.

"Hmm I didn't expect someone the size of Rolf to be able to keep up with Double D." Master Raion said to himself.

"Double D may have a height disadvantage, but unlike Rolf Double D is using his entire body to fight." Tora said.

"C'mon Sugah don't let mama down!" Marie said.

A few minutes into the fight, both Double D and Rolf retreated from the other in order to catch their breaths. Both fighters were battered, exhausted and covered in bruises from the exchange of blows they had given to each other.

"Rolf!" Double D said as he clenched onto his abdomen.

"Yes?" Rolf replied while holding onto his left arm.

"Is it alright if I ask you another question?" Double D said while trying to catch his breath.

"By all means." Rolf replied.

"They call you The Ox King, care to explain how you got that nickname or did you just give yourself that name to scare off some would be challengers?" Double D said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Ah I can assure you Ed boy there is a reason why I got that vary title, but I'm afraid that that story would take too long to tell."

"Well…The ref said that there was no time limit, and I'm not planning on going anywhere soon."

Rolf took in a sigh of air.

"Alright Ed boy, I will tell you how I became to be known as The Ox King." Rolf said while he began to tell his story

"It begins when I was a young boy, you see I came from a small village towards the East. It was a simple life, but still it was still a good one. But one day from the mountains that were surrounding my village, came a stamped of wild Oxen and leading them was the biggest ox I had ever seen. Soon the heard of wild ox began tearing my village apart and threw the villagers into utter chaos.

We begged and pleaded with the mighty ox, but to no avail. They continued their onslaught against my people and finally I had enough and challenged the mighty ox to a duel.

"Ha, I accept your challenge boy." I remember The Ox King Telling me.

"Wait the ox actually spoke to you?" Double D asked with a questionable look on his face.

"Silence!" Rolf said in retaliation.

"Anyways the ox told me that if I defeated him in battle then he would relinquish his title of Ox King to me and give me full control over his herd."

"The battle I'm afraid did not take long, and it cost me this eye Ed boy." Rolf said as he pointed to his left eye.

"The beast continued his reign of terror over my village. But from that day on I vowed to free my people from their suffering and end the reign of the evil Ox King."

"So I spent eight agonizingly long years training myself in the snowy mountain tops and became stronger then I was that day. Once I felt as my training was complete I challenged the mighty Ox King yet again."

"The battle was glorious Ed boy, but….." Rolf said as he pointed his right index finger towards the scar on his left chest plate.

"It nearly cost me my life."

"Whoa." Double D said as he struggled to swallow the lump inside his throat.

"You mean…." Double D said as he pointed towards the scar on Rolf's chest.

"If he was able to drive his horn any deeper towards my heart, he would have killed me." Rolf said with a smile.

"But luckily my training had prepared me for such an event. I used my newly found powers and defeated the Ox King while saving my village in the process."

"So that's how you got the title huh." Double D said.

"Yes…But now I must use that vary same power once again." Rolf said as slammed both his fists against each other.

Suddenly veins were slowly covering Rolf's body, his skin color began to change to orange brown color, and his pupil on his right eye slowly vanished.

"What the heck is going on!" Eddy shouted.

"I didn't realize that someone like him would have to resort to using that technique against an opponent like Double D." Nakamura said to himself.

"Get ready Ed boy, for you're about to face the power of The Great Ox King!" Rolf shouted.

He charged straight towards Double D and with one mighty punch sent straight to his abdomen. The power behind Rolf's punch was so great that the force went straight through Double D and tore a hole right through his Gi.

As Double D coughed out a small strand of blood, Rolf continued his onslaught and threw a series of jabs towards Double D's face.

"Double D!" Master Raion said.

"No!" Tora said in a whisper.

"This can't be it!" Eddy said while Marie held onto him for comfort as streams of tears fell down from the sides of her face.

Rolf quickly stopped and leapt a good ten feet away from the fighter while Double D slowly fell to the ground.

"Sorry Ed boy but you were just no match for me!" Rolf said with a grin.

But just before he completely lost his balance Double D quickly regain his footing and was staggering to keep his balance.

"That Eddward will not let himself go down, even after taking the brutal beating from Rolf who has now somehow changed his form!" the announcer said.

"You have a strong will Ed boy and I respect that, but I will not allow your criminal ways to continue!" Rolf said as the same colored aura as his skin began to form itself around his right hand.

"I…WILL END THIS!" Rolf said as he charged straight towards Double D.

"Oh no…..If he gets hit with that attack it's all over!." Master Raion said.

Tora and Sarah had a worried look on their faces as they turned their attention towards Master Raion.

"No…DOUBLE D GET OUT OF THERE!" Tora shouted.

"You did good kid there's no shame in surrendering!" An audience member shouted.

"GIVE UP KID IT'S NOT WORTH SACRIFICING YOUR LIFE!" Another audience member shouted.

"HEH HEH….You'd better listen to them Eddward if you know what's good for ya!" Nakamura said with a psychopathic look on his face.

Meanwhile deep within the audience, we find the young red headed girl tightly grasping around a railing, while fighting back tears.

"No…He can't lose….He can't lose…."The young girl said as a stream of tears ran down the sides of her face.

With anger fueling his fist, she slammed it straight into the railing, ignoring the throbbing pain that soon followed.

"BIG BROTHER!" The young girl cried out.

Double D slowly reacted to the girl's cries and slowly turned his attention towards the direction where he had heard her.

"Ma…Ma….. Moriko?" Double D asked.

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM, I KNOW YOU CAN!" The young girl shouted.

"DON'T GIVE UP, BECAUSE IF YOU DO THEN EVERYTHING YOU'VE WORKED SO HARD FOR WILL HAVE BEEN IN VAIN!" The young girl shouted.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME!" The girl asked.

Double D quickly pulled out the necklace from before, and gently held onto it.

"That's right…I made a promise to you Moriko…." Double D said as he looked at the lion headed emblem on the necklace.

"I made a promise!" Double D said to himself as he tighten his grip around the emblem.

Suddenly Double D felt a surge of power overflow within himself. His muscles began to grow twice their sizes, and the air around him began to change.

"Double…..Ar….Are you…" Master Raion began to say

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING ED BOY BUT IT IS TOO LATE!" Rolf shouted as he threw his punch straight towards Double D.

The sounds of a small explosion was made once Rolf's attack was made. Everyone stood in shock after what they had just witnessed.

"Hey Marie look!" Eddy said with an excited tone.

Marie wasn't sure if she should have looked but once she saw the smile that was on both Ed's and Eddy's face she quickly turned her attention towards the fight. Her tears of sadness quickly became tears of joy as soon as she saw what was going on.

"I….I don't believe this folks!" The announcer said while Nakamura had a shocked look on his face.

Just before Rolf's punch could make contact, Double D used his left hand and caught Rolf's attack.

Double D then pulled onto Rolf's arm, and quickly threw his right arm straight into Rolf's abdomen.

The force behind Double D's punch sent out a small shock wave which caused the mighty Ox King to cough up a small pool of blood.

"Wh…What…" Rolf began to say as he was slowly brought down to is knees.

"But…..But….But how?"

Once Rolf saw his opponent, he quickly realized that his opponent had gone through a sudden transformation of his own.

Not only we're Double D's muscles twice the size that they were a moment ago, but Rolf also noticed how a glowing white aura had engulfed Double D's entire body.

"Sorry Rolf." Double D said as he entered into his fighting stance.

"But I also made a promise to some very dear to me long ago…AND I DON'T INTEND ON BREAKING THAT PROMISE!" Double D shouted while the power behind his white glowing aura somehow intensified.

"Double D…." Tora said as she and the other audience members continued to watch the match in awe.

"I have seen you at your full power. Now it's time that I showed you and your weasel of a boss Nakamura a taste of my true power….UNRESTRAINED!" Double D said as he charged straight towards Rolf.

**What kind of power is Double D talking about, and will it be enough to take Rolf down?**

**Find out as The World Martial Arts Tournament continues! **


	8. Chapter Eight: Awaken Soul Surge!

"**Knowing is not enough, we must apply. Willing isn't enough, we must Do!"**

** -Bruce Lee**

Chapter Eight: Awaken, Soul Surge!

The world around the young fighter was slowly fading to black. Even his hearing was going deaf, the only thing the young fighter could hear in the entire stadium was the slow rhythm of his own heartbeat.

"I can't believe it…" Double D said to himself with a disorientated look.

"I've trained for so long, and fought as hard as I could to get here…And yet this behemoth is mopping the floor with me…." The young fighter said as he watch the mighty brut charging straight towards him, while holding out his right fist that was now engulfed in a desert rock colored aura.

"Forgive me everyone…..I've…..Failed…." Double D said as he closed his eyes, while slowly accepting the reality his fate.

"BIG BROTHER!" A feminine voice cried out to Double D.

"Mo….Mo…Moriko?" Double D said.

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM BIG BROTHER, I KNOW YOU CAN!" The young girl shouted.

Suddenly Double D could feel his heart beat growing more rapid, while a burning sensation was taking over his body.

"IF YOU GIVE UP NOW, THEN EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE WORKED SO HARD FOR WILL HAVE BEEN IN VAIN."

The young fighter slow got up to his feet, but still struggled to keep his balance.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PROMISE YOU MADE!"

Double D slowly reached for the Lion headed emblem around his neck and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Moriko…" Double D said as a single tear drop landed on the emblem.

"The day you gave me this necklace, I promised you that I would always protect you." The young fighter said as he tightened his grip over the emblem.

"I….Made…A promise…." Double D said as streams of tears ran down both sides of his face.

"I made a promise…AND I INTEND ON KEEPING IT!" Double D said as he screamed at the top of his lungs, while simultaneously releasing a massive howling wind all around the stadium.

"Double D…." Master Raion said as he and the other audience members shielded themselves from the howling winds.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING ED BOY BUT IT IS TOO LATE!" The Ox King shouted as he threw his fist straight for Double D.

A sudden flash of light and the sounds of a small explosion shook the stadium while a massive cloud of dust cloaked the two fighters.

Everyone in the audience was on the edge of their seats, all waiting to see the outcome of Rolf's devastating attack.

"LOOK!" someone in the crowd said as they pointed to the enormous cloud of smoke.

Once everyone turned their attention to the stage, everyone noticed two silhouettes standing within the cloud.

As the cloud of smoke began to deteriorate, we find Double D holding onto Rolf's fist which was now engulfed in smoke.

Double D then pulled onto Rolf's arm and jabbed his elbow straight into his abdomen. The force behind Double D's attack was so great that it created a small shockwave, causing The Mighty Ox King to cough out a small pool of blood.

"B….BUT…H…HOW…" The Ox King asked as he kneeled over from the pain.

Once Rolf had a good view of Double D, he realized that his opponent had gone through a transformation of his own.

Every one of Double D's muscles had grown twice their size, all of his injures had appeared to have healed, and his entire body was now engulfed in a white colored glowing aura.

"This is unbelievable!" The young fighter said as he examined his person.

"This is more power than I have ever felt before." Double D said with his right hand held up next to his face.

"I like it!" The young fighter said as he tightly clenched his fist until it began to pop..

Double D then turned his attention towards Rolf, who had just slammed his right fist to the ground as he lifted himself off the mat.

"Alright Rolf play times over!" Double D said as the howling winds somehow intensified.

"COME BOY!" The Ox King shouted as he waved his hand towards himself.

"AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

**(For this part of the battle I suggest that you listen to the song Awake and Alive By Skillet and Enjoy!)**

"Heh you asked for it!" The young fighter said as he gave a grin.

Double D then vanished quickly vanished into thin air, leaving everyone astonished at his new found speed.

"Incredible." Master Raion said.

"Even my Hunter's Sight can't keep up with his speed."

"Father do you think Double D has finally awaken The Soul Surge Technique?" Tora asked.

"Yes Tora I do believe that Double D has finally awaken his Soul Surge at last." Master Raion said with a soft smile.

Meanwhile we find The Ox King frantically searching his surroundings for his opponent.

"Where are you, you son of a Jackal?!" Rolf said to himself in a low growl.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a white blur rapidly approaching to his side. Then he felt a devastating blow to his side, causing him to lose all the air inside of him.

"Here I am!" Double D said as he suddenly reappeared with his fist lodged deeply within Rolf's abdomen.

Just as the massive brut began to lose his balance, the young fighter vanished yet again only this time he sent a barrage of attacks. Each of them caused The Ox King to sway back and forth around the ring.

"Oh my it appears that Rolf is now being pushed around the ring by Eddward, who has suddenly gone through some kind of change in power!" The announcer said.

"If Rolf doesn't find a way to stop the barrage of attacks, then this could be it for the brut."

Once Rolf had regain his footing, he began to throw punches in random areas, all of which were unable to connect to their designated target.

"COME OUT OF HIDING AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" Rolf shouted angrily into the air.

The desert rock color aura had once again engulfed The Ox King's body, and the air around him had shifted.

He once again gathered his energy into his right fist and then he slammed it as hard as he could against the ring's mat, completely shattering the entire ring into millions of pieces.

Double D had once again reappeared amongst the debris and rubble, shocked at what his opponent had just done.

"What as the brut done!" Double D asked himself as he leapt onto the air.

As soon as the young fighter had a bird's eye view, he soon found out that there was a method to The Ox King's madness.

"I don't believe it!" Double D said with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm…Speechless folks!" The announcer said.

"In a desperate attempt to draw out his opponent from hiding, Rolf has completely destroyed the entire ring. All except one small portion which he and he alone now stands on."

"Why would Rolf do a completely risky move?" Tora asked out loud.

"Didn't you hear the announcer Tora?" Master Raion asked

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she and Tora turned their attention towards Master Raion.

"When Rolf was up against the wall by Double D's speed, he thought of only way to counteract Double D's strategy."

Tora had the same shocked expression as Double D when she came to the realization of Rolf's strategy.

"He completely destroyed the ring not only to flush out Double D but."

"That jerk face just took away any and all of Double D's chances of avoiding a ring out!" Eddy shouted as he slammed his fist into a nearby pillar, while creating a series of cracks inside it.

"Oh no Double D!" Marie shouted.

"How's he gonna escape now guys?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, but I hope Ol' Sock Head can pull something outta that hat of his!" Eddy replied.

Meanwhile, we find The Ox King laughing over his seemingly flawless victory.

"It doesn't not matter now Ed boy, for as soon as you return to the ground you will have lost the match. Leaving me the victorious one!"

As soon as he said that, a grin quickly grew on Double D's face.

"Sorry Rolf, but there's just one flaw with your plan!" Double D said.

"Oh and what would that be Ed boy?" Rolf asked.

"You may have destroyed the ring except for that small little island you're standing on. But you see all the debris and rubble that's just floating in the air?" Double D asked as he shown The Ox King their surroundings.

"You did not know it at the time, but you have given me the opportunity to try out a special Technique that I've been meaning to use. And all this rubble should give me the edge I need!" The young fighter said as the glowing white aura that had engulfed his body began to intensify, while the howling winds from before returned.

"What?!" Rolf shouted in disbelief.

Double D quickly landed on a nearby piece of rubble that was hovering above the ruined stage. He slowly crossed his arms in front of him while gathering his energy, all in preparations for his next attack.

"Get ready Rolf, because now I'm going to use my Sonic Storm Fist Attack!" Double D said just before he vanished once again.

"Sonic Storm Fist?" Master Raion, Tora, Sarah, Marie, Ed, and Eddy said out loud.

The Ox King then entered into his fighting stance, while preparing himself for his opponent's upcoming attack.

"Bring it Ed boy!" Rolf shouted.

At first there nothing almost complete silence but once Master Raion had intensified the power behind his Hunter's Sight, it was clear what Double D had in store for his opponent.

"Very clever my young student." Master Raion said with a grin.

"Father what's Double D doing?" Tora asked.

"Just watch Tora, Double D has something special for Rolf." Master Raion said while not taking his attention away from the match.

Just as Rolf began to some anxiety, he felt a sudden blow to his face. The power behind the attack was enough to send out a stream of his salvia from his mouth. Then another blow knocked The Ox King to the side, and then another, and then another until it appeared as though Rolf was being attacked from all directions simultaneously.

"I get now!" Tora said.

"Double D is ricocheting off the piles of debris and rubble while in the air, and using that as a means to increase his speed and power!"

"Very clever Sock Head!" Eddy said.

"Gonna have to remember that the next time we fight."

Just as the last of the debris and rubble fell to the ground, the young fighter reappeared while performing a series of summersaults until he landed on a small piece of the damaged ring right behind Rolf.

"Did you miss me?" The young Fighter said with his fists held up.

"Why you little ingrate!" Rolf said in an angry tone.

"I will make you pay for making a mockery of The Mighty Ox King!"

"Bring it on!" Double D replied.

Both fighters began to throw a series of jabs and punches towards each other at superhuman speeds, neither side showing any sign of stopping the onslaught.

Small streams of blood were sent flying in all directions of the two fighters, as each blow had made contact with their target.

The small island of the ring that both fighters were standing on was slowly beginning to collapse due to the raw energy that both Double D and Rolf were giving off.

Finally Double D retreated and leapt high into the air.

"It's no good, that small piece of rock is going to crumble soon." Double D said.

"I need to end this now before he catches on to what's going on!" The young fighter said as he began to pour his energy into the palm of his right hand.

"So you want to end this now eh Ed boy?" Rolf said as he began to gather what energy he had remaining into his left hand.

"Let's finish this Rolf!" Double D shouted.

"With pleasure Ed boy!" Rolf replied.

"I call upon the power of The Great Ox King." Rolf began to say.

"Please, grant me the power that I need in order to vanquish all those who stand in my way!" suddenly the energy in Rolf's hand began to take shape and transformed into an Ox's head.

"There's no need to hold back anymore!" Double D said to himself.

"I have never been able to use this technique before. But I hope that through the power of Soul Surge that maybe just maybe…." The energy from within Double D's hand began to transform as well, and took the shape of a blade.

"Double D…." Tora said.

"Is that!" Marie asked out loud.

"GET READY ROLF. CAUSE HERE I COME!" Double D said as he shot himself down to the ground.

The cries of both fighters echoed through the stadium, as they grew closer and closer together.

"ANCIENT ARTS: WRATH OF THE OX KING!" Rolf shouted as he threw his fist that was engulfed by his energy.

"WIND STYLE: WHIRL WIND SPEAR BLADE!" Double D shouted as he held out the blade that he created from air.

As both attacks clashed against one another, a flash of light was made engulfing both fighters. Then the flash of light erupted in a violent explosion that shook the entire stadium and swallowed the audience in a cloud of smoke.

As everyone frantically searched through the cloud of smoke to see the outcome of the match, they saw a silhouette of one of the fighters through the cloud of smoke.

As the smoke began to vanish, everyone found themselves shocked at the outcome of the match.

Double D was seen, kneeling before an unconscious Rolf whose body was lying flat on the floor.

"WE HAVE….A WINNER!" The announcer shouted.

"Seeing as young Eddward is the only standing, the judges have confirmed that the winner by knockout is Eddward Mamoru!"

Slowly the audience began to clap, then their clapping changed into a roar of cheering.

Double D slowly staggered to his feet while tightly clenching onto his right arm.

"HE DID IT!" Tora shouted into the air while Sarah gazed in awe over the cheering crowd.

"I can't believe he did it." Eddy said with an un easy smile.

"And if Sock Head can beat the big behemoth then."

Suddenly Eddy felt somebody's arm wrapping around his shoulder.

"He's in a whole new class now." Marie said as she and Ed stood by Eddy.

"Looks like the next time you wanna tangle with my Sugah you'll get your sorry hide served to ya on a silver platter." Marie said with a smirk.

"Like heck I will!" Eddy said in retaliation.

"I'll be sure to train two times, now four times, no TEN times more than Double D and then we'll see who's the top Ed around here!"

"Ah quit your bellyaching Eddy and let's cheer for our chum's latest victory." Ed said as wrapped his arm around Eddy's other shoulder.

Eddy then gave a quick sigh which grew into a soft smile.

"You're right Ed." Eddy began to say.

"It's not every day you get to see one of your closest friends beat The Ox King." All three friends shared in a laughed and began to cheer for Double D.

"You did it big brother I knew you could do it!" Moriko said as she brushed away streams of tears that were sliding down the sides of her face.

Master Raion Noticed as he watched his young apprentice observing the audience, completely dumbfounded at this brand new sensation.

"Yes my young apprentice, the applause, the adulation. It's all for you my student, ravel in it, enjoy it." Master Raion said to himself.

"LET'S GIVE THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT ONE MORE ROUSING ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" The announcer said as the audience's cheers intensified.

The young fighter felt a slight surge of happiness as he was enveloped in the audience's cheers and applause.

He then slowly walked away from center stage with his right fist held proudly in the air.

Meanwhile within Nakamura's viewing area we find the tyrant throwing his bottle of sake into one of the windows, shattering the bottle into dozens of pieces while spilling its contents all over the shag flooring.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE!" Nakamura said in a low angry growl.

"HE WAS SUPPOSE TO HAVE BEATEN THE URCHIN INTO PULP!"

"Well sir, the data I collected did not show any signs that he could use The Soul Surge Technique." The same mysterious man from before said.

"THEN THAT MEANS THAT THE DATA IS INCONCLUSIVE!" Nakamura shouted.

"That's it." The tyrant said to himself.

"He must have known that I sent a spy to capture data on him."

Suddenly Nakamura turned towards his mysterious apprentice.

"Quickly we must initiate Plan B!"

"Sir are you sure about that?" The young man asked.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?"

"Forgive me sir I didn't mean to….."

"Just forget it and do as I say!"

"Yes…Sir." The young man said as he vanished into thin air.

Nakamura then turned his attention towards center stage where he caught a glimpse of Double D as he exited to the back stage.

"Well, well my young friend. It looks like the rules of the game have changed…"


	9. Chapter 9: Lost and Found

Chapter Nine: Lost and Found

"You must be made of iron in order to have survived a fight like that." A female nurse said as she finished tying some bandages around Double D's waist.

"Hehe thank you M'am." Double D said with a blush while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh by the way how's Rolf doing Miss?"

"Well he's got some cuts and bruises but he'll be fine." The nurse replied.

"Is it alright if I see him now Miss?"

"Well…...It's against the rules but…Alright." The nurse said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Double D said as he bowed in respect to the nurse.

Moments later we find the once proud Ox King, leaning against a window while overlooking the stormy weather outside.

A sudden knock on the door had caught the young brute's attention, as a female nurse entered the room.

"Rolf, you have a visitor." The nurse said as she let in a wounded Double D.

"Ed boy." Rolf said in shock.

"I'll give you boys a few minutes." The nurse said as she closed the door behind her.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Double D stood by the door while Rolf let his attention drop to the floor.

"Hey." Double D said.

"Salutations Ed boy." Rolf replied.

Double D turned his head to the side while rubbing his shoulder.

"Listen Rolf…I don't want there to be any bad blood between us…..But I also have a few questions I would like for you to answer for me."  
>Rolf took in a sigh of air and turned his attention towards the windows.<p>

Alright….Seeing as you've beaten me fair and square I will gladly answer any your questions." Rolf replied.  
>"You see that's one of my questions right there." Double D said as he sat on a nearby counter.<p>

"Just before our match began, you were calling me a thief and a criminal. So what's with the sudden change in attitude?"

"Ah, well you see Ed boy. I may come from a foreign land, but even my people know the legends of the great Soul Surge technique." Rolf replied.

"It's that well renowned huh?" Double D asked.

"We also know that only those with pure hearts can use such a great and powerful technique, Hench why I now retract my previous statements about you Ed boy."

"Okay….Now for my next question." Double D said as he waked next to Rolf.

"You said that you had a deal with Nakamura…what was that about?"  
>Rolf took in another sigh of air before he continued.<p>

"My village fell under hard times Ed boy."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, one fateful summer. The crops that once fed my people, slowly dried up. And our water supply vanished."

"I was terrified Ed boy, how could I call myself the village's protector if I couldn't save them from this drought?" Rolf said as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"But then one day a miracle happened. A man named Hiroshi Nakamura came into my village, and gave my people an endless supply of water."

"He told my people that he would continue to supply my us with water until the drought had subsided if I would participate in his upcoming tournament, and defeat the one known as Eddward Mamoru."

"Me…..But why?"

"He said that he knew you would be participating in the tournament as well, and that you were going to try and steal his most prized possession. He wanted to be as you say "Hired Muscle" to stop you before you could steal the Golden Lion Claws.

"Rolf….I didn't steal the Gold Lion Caws, in fact it was Nakamura who stole them and kidnapped my clan as well.

"What!" Rolf said as he clenched his fingers until they began to pop.

"Once I saw you using the Soul Surge Technique I knew Nakamura was lying about you trying to stealing the claws. But kidnapping your clan's folk, I should have never trusted that weasel!" Rolf said in a low growl.

Double D gently patted the brute's back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Rolf, Nakamura makes his living by lying to people so you didn't know what was actually going on." Double D said.

"It doesn't matter Ed boy, I have now soiled my people's good name. And what's worse we now have no water to replenish our crops, or save us from thirst." Rolf said as he gritted his teeth.  
>Double D quickly left Rolf's side and reached into the inside of his Gi, and pulled out a check book, which he then wrote on it and ripped out a check.<p>

"Here Rolf I want you to have this." Double D said as he held out the check to Rolf.

The brute slowly grabbed the check and was shocked at the amount Double D had wrote on it.

"But Ed boy….This is all too much."

"You can use it to help your people resupply your crops and create a brand new irrigation system for your village, plus maybe give some to you people as well." Double D said with a grin.

"But Double D Ed boy…" Rolf began to say.

"Rolf this right here, is pocket change compared to how much my family actually has." Double D said as he patted Rolf's back.

"Just don't tell anyone that my family's loaded, it's already bad enough I have a couple of fan girls chasing. But if the whole world knew I was rich well…"Double D said

"Plus think of it as a thank you present." Double D added.

"A thank you present…..For what?" Rolf asked.

"For giving me one of the most exciting matches of my life." Double D said as he was slowly walking to the door."

Tears of joy started to run down the side of Rolfs Face as struggled to hide the whimpering noises that were coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you Double D Ed boy…How can I ever repay you for this?"

Double D stopped himself just before he exited the door.

"Promise me something?" Double D asked as he turned around and faced Rolf.

"Anything Ed boy."

"Let's have a rematch one day." Double D said as he raised his right arm.

Rolf wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"It's a promise!" Rolf said with a happy smile.

"Good." Double D said.

"See ya." The young fighter said as he slowly closed the door behind him.

Moments later we find Double D slowly walking down the hallways of the massive stadium, when all of a sudden a loud squeak noise came from Double D's stomach.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect to be this hungry." Double D said as he held onto his stomach.

Suddenly a bell came from intercoms, grabbing the young fighter's attention.

"Attention please." A female voice said.

"Due to damages to the ring, the second match of the semifinals will be postponed for another hour. We thank you for your cooperation, and patience." The woman said as the same bell noise from before came onto the intercoms.

"Alright that means I have time to grab a bite!" Double D said as he happily ran through the crowded hallways.

"Oh boy, oh boy I sure hope they have a nice steaming hot plate of…." Suddenly the young fighter's train of thought was interrupted as he crash into someone and was pushed back onto the floor.

"Ow that really hurt." Double D said to himself.

"I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you like that." Double D said as he turned his attention towards the person he ran into.

"What!" Double D said with a shocked expression on his face.

He watched as the young red haired colored girl rubbed the side of her head as he gave a wince.

"M…Moriko…."


End file.
